Umbrella Cronicles: Gunslinger
by AngelQueenoChaos
Summary: A Resident Evil Fic where Umbrella corps. found a vampire lurking around some of their bases and has him in for questioning... And Albert Wesker questions him-and you know where that leads.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Vampire Part 1

Brennus Clyde was sitting at a desk in a white room in one of the Umbrella Corporation bases in Europe. He was taken in for questioning due to the fact he was lurking near it, reasons they wasn't so sure of but they were surprised to capture a non human that wasn't exactly a Zombie. The faculty decided to send Albert Wesker to handle the interview with Brennus so that they would learn more information and see if he is of any use for their studies of the virus that's affecting almost the entire world.

Shortly after the man in question walked into the white room, hands firmly clasped behind his back as he entered the room. He stood at the other side of the desk regarding the man sitting opposite behind his tinted shades. His firm jaw serious as he regarded the man. Indeed, it seemed he was not an undead. Then what was he?

The vampire used a finger to push his shades closer to his eyes as the emerald orbs behind them stared fiercely at the other male. "And who might you be?" He said in a husky, semi-pitched voice as he ran his fingers into the spiked, oddly colored hair.

Wesker looked at the man calmly; making no indication after the man addressed him. He looked at the man a bit longer."I think that is supposed to be my question. More precisely, WHAT are you, more than anything." He asked the man.

"Surely, my dear, you should know; and due to the apocalypse of zombies running amok—there are oh so few of us surviving. Blood is the very thing that keeps us alive, and we cannot digest the poison that runs in the bloodstream of the infected. It's been a month and a week since I last fed; and my limit is a three month period." Brennus grinned, letting his fangs reveal themselves just to prove himself.

Wesker lifted his eyebrow at the man. Did he just call him dear? No matter. He stayed about as impassive as always."You are implying that you are a vampire? Do not be absurd. They do not exist." He said to the man in his same, even, emotionless voice as always.

"If vampires don't exist, then zombies don't. Take or leave, these babies aren't fake and they weren't surgical implants either." Brennus pointed to his fangs, which—since they are fully visible—are longer, sharper, and alittle larger than the average human canine tooth.

He continued to look at him with his cold stare, his eyes flaring behind his glasses for just a moment. "Oh, zombies certainly do exist. I of all people would know that. But vampires, I'm afraid, are a whole different story" He told the man, hands still clapped behind his back as he took another step closer to the desk, his coat flapping slightly to lay still once more on his legs.

"But they are under the same category. I could give you more proof, just bring me someone you don't need and I can suck them dry and show you the difference. But at this point I don't feel like satisfying you with trying to prove myself." The Vampire said as he rubbed one of his fangs with a finger, saliva-colored venom slightly leaking from the tip of the sharp appendage. "Just get me blood that's not poisoned by your bloody virus or I'll suck your blood."

Wesker continued to look at the man, his expression never changing. "I know they exist because I created them. It is not the same category." He looked at the careless man, unsure of what to think of him, or it. He decided to test the man and left the room. He came back shortly with a child no older than 11. He gave her to him. "Here, if you are so hungry." He told him without emotion, his eyes flaring once more.

Brennus stared at him with the look of 'you've got to be kidding me.' He sighed and went to shoo the kid out the room. "Not that desperate. But I am hungry. Plus, I doubt you'd wanna deal with the possibilities of that kid turning into a vampire. I can control my venom, but there is a slight chance one can be turned with even the smallest drop of such venom into their bloodstream."

He studied the creature, whether vampire or not a moment. He watched as the girl went to leave the room, but he grabbed her by the head and twisted, breaking her neck immediately. He looked at him. "She was useless. You are weak." He told the man. He looked down at the lifeless girl and then stepped over her. "You will be run though some tests, and then we shall determine what to do with you." He told the man who called himself a vampire.

"Better yet, I'm more interested in what your blood tastes like since you smell better than this child does." Brennus moved closer to the man, just to get a better whiff of the male's scent. "You smell like candy and I doubt it's the cologne you wear."

He backed up from the man, a surprised grunt escaping his lips before he could stop it. He then straightened and looked square at this strange man. "You are free to try, though I suggest against it. It will only end badly for you. You will go through the tests, and you will not touch me. Unless you wish to get sick." He told the man. He looked at him. "What is your name?"

"Brennus Clyde. Also, I wish to attempt it because your scent is driving me nuts. I'll take the risk." Brennus smirked, "Because I once tasted blood tainted by the virus, it tasted horrible but I don't believe it had much effect on me."

"Brennus, I doubt you will meet with success when it comes to going against me. It will just prove to be your own downfall. He then gave a nod and two people came into the room and grabbed Brennus by the arms. "You will be tested. You may either come quietly or get it over with, or you may put up a fight. Either one will have the same end result." He told the man blandly.

"Cocky and fierce—I like that. Did I ever tell you that my grandfather's name was Lucifer? Of course, you never asked about my history." The vampire gave a cocky smirk, not bothering with fighting beck even though he knows he'll survive and perhaps at some point, he'll get to know this man more.

The only indication he heard the man was a slight deepening of the corner of his mouth. Was this man insane? "Very biblical for a vampire I see." He said. He wondered if vampires flinched in the name of god like it was rumored."Christo." He said simply, mentally kicking himself as he said it. He could not possibly be entertaining the idea that he was indeed a vampire. Perhaps some kind of mutation in one of the virus strains, like himself.

"Ew. And also, vampires aren't children of the devil—but I apparently branch off from evil. I've violated quite a percentage of humans before your company unleashed its manmade virus onto the world." Brennus snorted, smirking abit, "Though, thanks for reminding me of something—I didn't notice how much more attractive and fierce you look than the god that's letting everyone die off. How come you weren't god instead?"

Wesker gave a slight huff when he gave that sound. "How very interesting" He told the creature blandly as they walked down the hall towards his personal lab. He glanced at the man at the mention of god and his looks. "I take it you prefer male lovers." He told him, a statement not a question. He continued to stare through the ampere. "I am the new god of this world. Once it is cleansed, it will begin anew and I will be its creator." He told the man emotionlessly.

"Well I don't mind females, but yes I prefer Male lovers…" Brennus responded to the male lover comment. There was a catch—he is abit more cautious when it came to having a mate. He grinned some as he heard abit more about the man being the new god, "Interesting… Maybe once I'm done getting tests, can I be your right-hand man? I'm not sure what use you can have at me, but I am pretty good at violating people and scarring them mentally for life."

"Hm." was his only response. He immediately began to think of ways that he might be able to use this man for his own gain. He thought a moment. "Perhaps" was all he said as they entered his private lab. He nodded to the two people and they hurried off. He grabbed the last man before he could get away. He grabbed him by the collar and offered him to the 'vampire' "Hungry?" He asked.  
"Yes, but first, I never really caught your name."Brennus said as he took the offering by the ear and pulled his victim closer to his body. He was still interested in seeing how the blonde's blood tasted like but he couldn't help but be a tease as he ran his tongue against his victim's neck just to feel the fear that vibrated from the lovely snack's body.

Wesker watched as the man licked the victim's neck. "I am known as Albert Wesker." He told the man pointblank, pushing his glasses up on the ridge to his nose higher.

And that was then Brennus dropped the victim and suddenly fell face flat on the floor. The victim, however, stood up and asked, "Did his erection just make him fall down?" as he prodded the vampire with his foot.

Albert looked at the prone figure on the floor. He was quite easily excited apparently. He walked up to the form on the ground, knocking the man out as he went. He turned Brennus on his back and was greeted to see, indeed, that his member was creating a mount within his pants. His mouth twitched slightly, the only proof of the amusement he found in the situation.

Brennus glanced up at Albert as he was turned over, "I never thought I would get to meet you in person. A handful of people spoken bad things about you, so surely you must've had balls and the looks to do what you do—so I must honor this… May I kiss you?"

Wesker was glad the man had heard of him, but not surprised. He was well known as the tyrant who started this epidemic. But when the man asked to kiss him, he was at a loss of how to respond. No person, male or female, who knew of him asked to do anything to him. He either took it from them, or they begged him to do it and would comply when he was in such a mood.

"You don't have to answer." The vampire moved to sit up, making sure he was close enough to the man. He was still hungry for blood, and at this point—his instinct kicked in and he wrapped his strong arms around Wesker to keep the tyrant from moving before he placed his mouth on Albert's neck and sucked on the flesh. He didn't sink his fangs in yet, it was best to tenderize the skin first.

Albert froze as the man hooked his arms around his neck and proceeded to suck on it. He noticed the man had quite strong arms as well. He froze a moment, not stopping the man. On the contrary, the feeling was quite exquisite. He then jerked a bit and went to stand up straight.

Brennus tightened his grip to keep the man down, "Wait until I'm done." He said, emerald eyes glowing into a toxic glow behind his shades as a sign of his hunger. He placed his head back where it was, but instead of sucking on the skin; he decided to pierce the skin with his fangs.

Wesker stopped a moment when the man told him to stop. Contemplating whether he should be willing to comply or not. The man did seem to have some talent, and it had been awhile since he has sated his need. His mind was quickly made up when the man bit into his neck. He gave a mean growl and grabbed the man by his own neck and pulled him off. He felt a slight pleasure run down his spine but ignored it. "I don't think that I will." He said to Brennus. He did not much appreciate someone biting into his neck. If he was to spill blood it would be because he gave it, not because it was taken from him. He was god, not this creature.

The vampire grunted, bit of blood dripping from his lips, "Atleast let me feed off you before I pass out. And if it turns you on I can fix that. I'm hungry, and I'm not at my full power at this point." He sighed moving a hand to grab the other's hand, not to pull it off but to rub at the exact place where one of the points where.

Wesker clenched his jaw a moment, as if contemplating. "If you are hungry, you feed off that man there. I am not a blood bank nor will I be treated like one." He stated. Though he did not say anything about being satisfied, nor did he move his hand away.

"I'm sure you'd need the pleasure more than that guy, and I'm willing to fulfill it if you give me the permission." Brennus said, fingertips brushing along the skin that was on the other male's hand, pinpointing the small points inside it. He was also capable of healing, and so he knew the body and knew where all the energy points were.

His jaw flexed a few more times. He closed his hand, the leather gloves making a cracking sound under the strain. "I will not be fed on by some... leech." He continued, but still did not stop the man from what he was doing. His eyes gave a flare behind his tinted glasses. He then noticed something. "and way makes you think I need to be sated? Surly I can sate myself whenever I wish. I do not need to be fed upon in order to get satisfaction." He told the man icily.

"Because, for me to be your right hand man, I have to please you in ways no one else can. I know the anatomy, I know exactly where the chi points are—I know how to please in those ways. Why not begin testing me for how good I can be?" Brennus eye's continued to glow, the shades down on his nose so that Wesker could see the emerald eyes that were now a very bright toxic green. The vampire was not thinking of glamouring the male—unless Albert decides to stare into his eyes. "And I must warn you… Unless you want to be hypnotized, don't look at my eyes when they are glowing like this."

He felt a small, unnoticeable shiver run down his spine at the thought of such pleasures. But of course, he was not all that young any longer. He had learned a few things himself. He deliberately looked the man in the eyes. "If I could not resist such a simple thing as that, then what kind of god would be, pray tell." He told the man. He felt a little light headed at first, but otherwise his eyes had little effect on him. He brought his own hand up, removing a glove and running a finger down the man's cheek caressingly. "I will not be fed on." He repeated to the man.

"Heh, very well then." Brennus smirked pulling his hand away and moving to get up. "I'll feed on your pawn." Then his expression changed, no longer smirking as he held the fierceness in his eyes. "I'm sure you'll find more enjoyment when someone else gets a boner when I suck them dry."

Albert gave a scoff. "I prefer my pleasure to given to me by actual need, not the feel of some leeches fangs in my neck. I am completely capable of getting pleasure by whatever needs I desire." He responded to the man, but turned to watch him none the less.

The Vampire snorted, going over to the man that wasn't booted out yet, made sure he was standing straight before running his tongue against the flesh of the neck. He was also making sure that Wesker had a good view to take in every detail of it as he continued tenderizing the skin my licking and sucking.

He reviewed what Brennus was doing with a calculating eye. Indeed, he did seem to have a skilled tongue, as he recalled from the previous moments before. Indeed, he did not mind that so much, but he was not a lowly human to have blood sucked by a mosquito. He was not nearly so desperate. Though he would not have minded putting the creature's skills to the test...

Brendon churred some, sucking and licking his victim's skin alittle more before he pierced the skin with his fangs and commenced in drinking the blood. Personally he liked Wesker's blood better, but the man didn't want his blood sucked off so this is what he'll have to make do for now.

Albert watched the man sink his teeth in and he could not help but sip a small breath, holding it for barely a second. This man was intriguing indeed.

The vampire drank as much blood as he could, almost draining the victim entirely but he stopped and pulled his fangs away. He took out a knife that he had hidden in his combat boot and stabbed it in the victim's head so that he wouldn't have a chance on being an undead. "Sorry for having to kill your pawn, some of your blood was in my mouth when I went to feed on him." He said as he made damn good sure that the victim remained dead before pulling the knife out and licking the bodily fluid off the blade while glancing at Wesker.

He waved a gloved hand carelessly. "There are always pawns lining for me. I can easily replace him. He is neither strong nor smart. Not a waste at all. I was actually going to use him to test my newest batch of creatures. But all the same. He was useless and caused more trouble than he was worth." He told the creature as he pulled the knife out and licked it. He then looked at him. "I suppose I can still feed the remains to them. I am sure they will not matter. I do not care to have a corpse stinking up the place." He told the man indignantly.

Brendon chuckled, sheathing the knife back into his boot once he finished licking the blood off it. "To be honest, I prefer your blood even though I only got to taste only a pinch. You probably don't really understand when it comes to tasting blood since you aren't a blood sucker, I'm sure you have a pretty good idea though." He smirked, "what should I do with the corpse? The smell will probably irritate me once it starts rotting."

Wesker looked at him once more, still completely composed. "Yes well, I am glad it is so enjoyable to you, but you are still not getting any of it." He stated blandly. He looked down at the body. "I suppose that depends. I will dispose of it, of course. But you may remain here, or you may come with me to see my newest experiment. I still do not believe you are a vampire, but you are indeed something. I would like to see what you think of it." He told the man looking down at the unmoving man on the floor. "After that we can do your testing."

"Sure, why not?" Brennus smirked, moving to pick up the corpse and hold it over his shoulder, "I'll carry for you. I'm sure it'll be easier for you to punch in codes without having to haul a dead body." He said. "Since my thirst has been sated, at this point I am at my full power. And if you wish to keep me at my full power, I suggest feeding me on a weekly basis."

He turned around without a word and headed for his private lab. When a worker went by they would always look away from him, nodding sometimes or just scuttling away in fear. Some did not show it as well, but were sure to keep a respectable distance. Others more would stop to look at the man following behind him with the dead body. A swift glance at them sent them scuttling away in fear. He looked behind him. "I am working a few, but since you are a... guest. I will let you choose which you which you want to see. I have eight doors." He said as he punched in an access code and then lifted his glasses to have his eyes scanned. The door opened smoothly for him and he walked in, lowering his glasses back onto his nose. It was very roomy, with an upper lever looking down at a little arena. Another door on both the left and right of leading to different places. There were seal tight doors on the lower levels that kept his experiments within until he had use of them. There was another section of caged people. Those he was using and testing for said experiments. He walked to the left, punched in another code then grabbed the body of the man and disappeared. Giving the man a look not to follow. He soon came back out and then looked at him, waiting for him to choose one of the eight doors.

The vampire had followed until they reached the destination and was motioned to wait as the tyrant fed the corpse to whichever experiment Wesker was feeding it to. "Eight eh…" He rubbed his chin, which was abit rough since he didn't have a good razor to keep the growing beard trimmed during his time trying to survive the apocalypse. "Which one is your best? I would love to see the best one you got."

He glanced over at him and then went over to the board. He pushed a button and the man's body fell into the lower level of the room. He contemplated which one he thought was best. They were all still in the experimental stage. He then pushed a button and the creature was immediately upon the man, devouring him and tearing it to shreds. It ate savagely and then began to run, roaring in its wake, climbing upon the walls and leaving a trail of blood as it did so. "This one is the fiercest one I have, though it is not very good when it comes to intelligence..." He told the man. It was undoubtedly his best integration as of yet.

"Intelligence is difficult when you create something, but the importance is: does it have the necessary knowledge to survive and strike its prey before the prey strike it?" Brennus rubbed his rugged chin some more as he glanced to Wesker. "Intelligence wouldn't matter as long as it has the instinct of survival. Take Charles Darwin for granted."

Albert glanced at the man, slightly impressed by his knowledge but said nothing about it. "That is the main problem. It has little intelligence at all. It's only instinct is to feed. As far as defending itself or even running in danger, it seems to have little inclination of such things. Though it makes up in power. Like that of a shark in a blood frenzy. It does not have the intelligence to properly discern whether it is friend or foe, or if it can be defeated, but it is still lethal none the less." He told the man, noticing him scratching at his scruff but saying nothing about it.

"There is the option of training it; I can be a liable trainer. It may be stupid of me to risk my life to train your experiments—but if the end result is pleasing, it's worth it. Also, I have weird ways of escaping death; reasons I'm still so unsure of. I just think that Death is too much of a pussy to take me to hell." Brennus smirked.

He looked at the man and gave a scoff. "I think I do quite well. Most do as they are told. Those who don't still have their purpose. They are all still only in the testing stages, they are not the final stage." He told him, glancing at him from his peripheral vision.

"Heh, I wouldn't mind a challenge—it got too easy out there with the zombies walking around, and what I mean by easy is that; I didn't need to use guns to kill them. Especially the Zombie animals, they're fun to decapitate." Brennus crossed his arms some, "Heck I even made a game out of it—Kill of the week. Too bad there are so few intelligent survivors that actually play it."

He looked at the man full on. "If they are too intelligent, it would be hard to find the strong from the weak, of those who deserve to live in my new world that I have created." He stated. He cared little about what the man did in the past. It did not matter now.

"Many would think I'm a man fueled by lust, but to be honest—I'm guided my instinct. One does not always need to think in order to fulfill, thinking is good, but not when it comes to something that requires instinct and skill." The vampire said, smirking some.

"And yet instinct can get you killed. The wolf urges to hunt the sheep, stupid and tamed by man. But unless it uses its logic and keeps away, they will die. The man will become angry and the wolf will be killed." He told the vampire. He preferred to use logic whenever possible. He was a man of logic. Logic gained power, plain and simple.

"And I'm still alive, either its luck or the afterlife isn't ready to handle me yet." Brennus chuckled, "Well, I'm sure we should get started on testing me, I've been postponing it by having a conversation with you. It's been too long since I've actually talked with anyone for that matter. The last time I talked to someone—they shot me in the back when I was trying to help them get to a safer area. I should've just hypnotized them, drank their blood and then killed them."

He glanced at him once more, indicating a hand at a seat for him to sit. He did not feel like going to other labs any longer when he could run the tests on his own in his own lab. "Indeed though I prefer logic. I do not underestimate the power of luck. I have been intercepted too many times to not believe in luck." He stated bluntly. Damn that Chris Redfield and his impeccable timing.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Vampire Part 2

Brennus sat at the seat that Wesker gestured him to sit, "I don't either, I only wonder if the afterlife doesn't want me, if death is a coward to take me or that Hell won't accept me."

He gave a snort. "I know death will not come for me. But I doubt it is too afraid to come for you. Death would not dare to disobey a god." He told the man, taking a syringe and injecting it in his arm for a blood sample.

Brennus chuckled, "People thought I was a descendant of the devil… Could be true, I'm not the type that does good for others―I only do it if I feel like it. Other than that, too much of a waste to do a good deed―plus, where's the fun in it if you're nothing but a goody-two-shoes?"

Albert put the syringe in the machine to have it tested and have the blood broken down and analyzed. He then proceeded to give him an onceover for a physical. "Remove your shirt." He told Brennus. "The devil would never allow his children to walk among the creatures he hates. Even if he hated his children. I highly doubt you are related to the devil."

Brennus smirked as he removed his shirt, "Sometimes his children can be rebels, unless he was doing it to torture the humans. Afterall, Lucifer did have something to do with introducing sin to humans." He could imagine Wesker's surprise when the blood reveals that he's barely even human at all―but no sign of the manufactured virus within his bloodstream. But other than that, he also appeared quite muscular with well-toned abs―though there were some signs that he was starving of regular food because his ribcage was slightly visible.

"Humans don't need the help of the devil to sin. They have it in them already." He stated. He eyed the man's torso, looking over it. He removed his gloves and pressed his fingers onto the man's abdomen, pressing gently and moving along, giving a tap here or there for different reasons. He found that he was in good health. He gave one last slide over the man's torso and then moved away, replacing his gloves.

The vampire sighed some, not really happy to show that he was struggling with starvation while he was outside the bases―but he didn't have much choice, "After this, mind I ask were the cafeteria or whatever is at? I haven't really eaten normal food for days besides trying to find blood to sate the thirst. A lot of stores that keep at least the canned stuff were raided out by survivors."

He looked up at the man and walked over to an intercom. "I require two plates of food up here. Now. Leave it outside the doors." He said, then turned away and went to the blood sample. He pulled the blood stats to the large screen and began scanning. What should have taken hours for a normal person took a matter of minutes. A frown started to deepen his features. He turned around and looked at the man. "Vampire" Was all he said. It was curious that a creature that was supposed to survive in human blood also needed normal food as well.

"Took you long enough," Brennus smirked, "The better term is sanguine―means 'blood sucker'. If I wasn't a bred type you'd see abit more human in there, I barely have human DNA in me regardless that my mother was human. But to admit, I'm not the regular sanguine; like my father, I have more capabilities than what you'd know from real ones or ones in fiction."

He snorted. "I do not believe you are an actual vampire. But you are something." He heard a bang on the door and walked over to it, opening it and taking the two trays into the room. The one who brought it was already gone.

"If it makes you feel better, call me a sanguine, it does mean 'blood-sucker' and I suck blood―makes better sense than vampire if you still don't believe." Brennus decided to leave his shirt off incase Wesker wanted to do more testing.

He gave a huff. "Whatever you are called." He said, handing a platter to the vampire. He too started to eat as he started to look over the data once more to see if he could use it himself. "So how old are you?"

"27." The vampire answered as he began eating, he wasn't really very old―still young but getting close to 30. thirty was meant to be one's prime, but he knew… Once he hit 30 he wouldn't be allowed to age. But he didn't bother telling Wesker that―it wasn't important.

Albert regarded the young man and could not help a bit of a smirk on his face. "It appears I am much older than you, boy." He said, taking a bit of his food as he looked at his computer again, pulling up other information and data and comparing it to the vampires. His already had a dozen possible compound formulas that could possibly work with the man's blood. This would be interesting.

"I don't think it matters much." Brennus sighed, he remembered the story his father told him, "By the time I'm thirty; I'll be cursed to live the same fate my father did." His emerald eyes glanced at Wesker through his tinted shades as he took a couple of bites, "My grandfather prefers that his favorite descendants be forced to live the life of internal youth and some form of immortality. It's not worth it―not to me. To live for a long time and watch everyone else grow old and die will make you go insane."

Albert regards him. "How weak of you" He stated. "I have found a way to stop myself from aging as well, though it will take some work. What is a god if he does not live forever?" He told him, not taking his own eyes off the screen until he saw the glow of the man's eyes. Interesting that their eyes glowed. He then looked at the screen once more, eating his food.

"Not really weak if it's against your own will. My grandfather knows a way to do it, and I dislike it―it binds me to the devil as a sign that I belong to him in order for my immortality to be passed. I belong to only the one that deserves to own me―not some demon god that rules over a legion and has an obsession of ruling paradise." Brennus scoffed, "I wouldn't mind it, but I prefer it be of my will and mine only."

He simply looked at the man, but did not say anything. He had shared enough of his views with the man already. Something he rarely did. He typed in a few cods using the Brennus' DNA and the DNA of the viruses he had created. He reviewed it carefully and then looked at him once more, this time looking him completely over. He would not say he was not strong, but he would have thought for any kind of creature, that they would be more muscular. He figured that the man was stronger then he looked, as he himself was. But even so, he had more muscles then the vampire did, which was quite interesting. He got up and walked over to the man, letting his formulas do their tests. He once again took off his gloves and put his hand on the man's abdomen, feeling the nicely formed muscles there. "You have good form, but your muscles are surprisingly smaller then I would expect. Are they always like that, or is that a result of your starvation?" He asked the man bluntly.

"It's mostly due to my starvation. I couldn't eat enough to maintain my form―I can exercise, but the lack of nutrients weakens the muscles. I used to be bigger before the apocalypse doomed this world, and before survivors took the food before I had to restock." Brennus answered as he sighed, "But it doesn't matter, I can still pull a powerful punch without having to be a mass of muscle."

He looked at the man a moment and gave a ghost of a nod. "I do not doubt that, but I found it interesting that a creature such as you would not have more mass, though you do have more than the common man, you do not have as much as myself." He then went to a cold cupboard and pulled out a bag and other needles. "I am taking a bag of your blood, if you need to feed once more after that, feel free to inform me." He stated emotionlessly.

"Might as well have to feed again afterwards," Brennus said as he finished the rest of his food and placed the dish aside. Since his bloods going t be taken, he decided to get the stress ball he had in his jacket pocket―it was abit worn out but still in good use.

He gave a curt nod and then set the tubes up as well in the bag. He turned the machine on that would keep the blood moving and mixed and found a vain in his arm, sticking a needle in it. "Can you deal with blood packets or do you need a donor?" He asked. Of source, he used the word donor very loosely. No one was important to him; no one would be spared if needed.

"I can do blood packets as long as it doesn't have the virus in it. Same with donors, tainted blood tastes terrible trust me―it's like someone's eliminating the chance of me feeding on blood, and it is probably not the case." The vampire said, holding the stress ball with the hand of which arm Wesker is taking blood from.

He lifted a brow slightly at the sight of the ball, but otherwise did not do anything. He then went into a freezer and pulled out a couple bags of blood to be warmed when he was finished. He looked at the computer as it continued to process information. He noticed every flaw he was going to have to back and rewrite or improve. He saw a few of the combinations would not work, but others could. He then thought of something. He went over to his computer and started typing once more; pulling up the info of what was in the syringe he had to take on a regular basis. He had found a way to make it work better for him, making him use it less often and in smaller quantities. He then compared DNA and then ran it through some more tests. If he could mix just enough of the vampires DNA with what he took in the syringe, he might be able to reach his immortality sooner. His lip gave a twitch of a smirk, but stayed otherwise reserved.

Brennus raised his brow some as he glanced to Albert, putting some pressure in the ball to let the blood fill the bag easier. "Just to be curious, what are you gonna do with my blood?" he asked, only because he was curious. He had some guesses but he needed them confirmed atleast. "Is it for your immortality? If so… I might have a suggestion―I have venom glands, they are for letting the victim's blood continue as I feast and as well as turning open wounds into scabs until the regeneration heals it completely. They might have some use to you."

Glances at the man. "Your blood will have many uses, including my immortality. As well as improving and creating new experiments." He said, not looking away from the screen. He finally looked away when he mentioned his venom."And what is the best way to extract this venom of yours?" He asked, suddenly remembering a documentary on snaked and how the researchers milked the snaked for their venom...

"Heh." Brennus smirked, "There are some options: make me horny, draw blood and make sure I don't chase the person that's bleeding or you can do it like they do to snakes." He moved his free hand to touch the fangs that weren't extended anymore, "Though simple touches will also make the venom leak… But it's hard to tell them between saliva."

Albert looked the man over. "Well the second option is out, unless the blood packets will work and you can do the venom yourself." he stated. The mention of making him horny brought back the memory of that tongue on his neck. He felt a tingle in his spine but decidedly ignored it, turning his back on the man and walking back to his computer.

"Better make sure you have something I can leak my venom into then. I doubt it'll be useful if I happen to swallow it." The vampire smirked darkly. He was beginning to feel a tad light headed since it's been awhile when he last 'donated' his blood. Lucky enough that the venom in his bloodstream accelerated the blood regeneration before he could have the opportunity to pass out.

He clicked a button on his monitor before walking away from it, pulling up cameras set up all over the city they were presently residing in. He walked back over to a drawer and pulled out a sanitized container and placed it on the table next to the vampire. He then leaned against the stainless steel as he waited for the bag to finish filling with the creature's blood, all without saying a word.

Brennus looked at the bag and gave a few squeezes to the stress ball to get the blood leaking alittle faster though some parts of the leaking blood looked a little fresher than the rest―sign that he was regenerating that quickly. "Got no doubt that the other bag's gonna be filled with the fresher stuff… Heheh…"

After a few more minutes he pushed off the table and put the blood away for further investigation at a later time. He put the tubes and such in the garbage and gave the heated blood packets to him. "Do what you need."

The vampire smirked as he took the packets, and reached to grab the container since he was going to excrete some of his venom into it by extending his fangs and messaging them to get the saliva-colored substance to leak out. Once he was finished he set the container aside and pierced his fangs into one of the bags to begin drinking the blood.

Albert then took a sample of the venom and then put the rest of it in the freezer with the blood. He then put Brennus' venom into the test tube and input it for the computer. He then observed the security cameras and looked on the city. When he felt everything in order he turned back to vampire and went over to him, leaning on the table once more.

Brennus finished feeding, and glanced at the other male, "Is there any more testing?" He asked as he tilted his head some, he was feeling alittle weird since having his blood drained from him made his body release abit of phonemes and turning him on in the process. Damn body… Sure he hadn't had any sex in months but he knew he wasn't that desperate.

He thought a moment. "I suppose we may continue things on a later date. Come with me, I will show you a room."He said, heading out of the lab. He rarely let pawns live, and never allowed them a room, but it was important this man wanted to stay. He would be a useful ally, he was sure. If he proved useless later, he could simply dispose of him later on. For now he was willing to be gratuitous to his host.

Brennus raised a brow as he put his shirt and jacket on and followed the other male, he was still abit turned on―and he knew he had to sate it somehow. Either he makes sure Wesker wasn't watching or let him take part. It was difficult to decide, perhaps he should ask? Nah, would make the wrong impression.

He stopped at a room and walked in. "This is your room for the better part of your stay. My room is the one at the end of hall, right next to yours. You have your own private bathroom as well as a closet over there. It is stocked with suits and other such attire, the dresser has regular clothing. Should you need anything else, there is an intercom for one of the workers." He said turning around. "Will you require anything right now?" He asked in his same emotionless voice.

The vampire blushed, but tried his best to hide it as the other asked if there was anything he needed―oh he needed something, just not what the other male would expect. "N… no." At this point, he hated his body; he didn't need the pleasure now, but his body said otherwise. Also… it has been too long since he let anyone dominate him―no, he wasn't going to even mention it. "I'll just get some rest…"

He looked at the man curiously. "You are lying." He stated blandly. He may not be good with emotions, but he was a researcher, he noticed people's body language. He then pointedly looked at the man's crotch.

Brennus looked at Albert's eyes, and sighed, "I didn't want to bother you that much… but if you wish… Yes I was lying. To be blunt―I'm turned on." He blushed more, crossing his arms some.

Albert gave a knowing smirk. "How interesting. Tell me, is it from blood, or from something else?" He asked curiously."What are you going to do about it?" He asked him, a bit of humor in his voice.

The vampire grunted, "It was from the blood… and now that I think of it I believe it was from you too." He admitted, sighing as he rubbed his eyes, "And I was going to ease it on my own…" He wasn't going to give in so easily… and plus―Wesker probably had better things to do besides helping him ease the sexual tension.

Albert gave a smirk, and then piqued an eyebrow. "From me? How so?" He asked. He then snorted when he spoke about fixing it himself. "If that is what you prefer, but here, you have many options." He told the man.

"What did you think? You're better looking than I, and I can figure you probably have a bigger dick than I do." Brennus' eyes glowed close to a toxic green, "Maybe… Know anyone who'd want to take me from behind?"

Wesker gave a slight chuckle. "Better-looking indeed." He then looked down at himself and contemplated a moment. He looked back up when he asked such a question. Indeed, there were many would not hesitate to do his bidding, even if it was to another man. And yet... it had been a while since he himself have relieved himself. He gave the man a cold stare and walked up to him. "Perhaps, I, myself, would be willing to comply" He stated, looking at him.

Brennus's blushed deepened several shades when Albert said that, heck he could feel his own pants get very tight from that statement. "You sure?" He asked, getting alittle closer, he noted that he was a few inches taller than Albert―he didn't really notice earlier since he thought Albert was taller, but now he did. It might be alittle awkward but he didn't mind. "I can be very submissive when I feel like it."

He paid no mind to the height difference, but he smirked where he was in such close contact, he could feel the man's pants become tighter. He looked him over. "Better built then most I take, and I have not sated myself for a while now me, just what do you have to offer?" He asked the man, still finding a way to make it look as if he was looking down on the man.

"It's been quite so long since I was last penetrated, so I'm sure it'll be tight enough to please you. Also―several guys say I give a pretty amazing blowjobs, personally I think they are making it up just to make me feel better." Brennus smirked some as he tugged his own jacket off.

Albert smirked as he watched the man slide off his jacket. "Quite interesting. I suppose it would not hurt. Let us hope you are worth my time." He said, noting that though the vampire was indeed slightly taller than himself, he was more muscular and widely build, thick shoulders and large, well toned chest. He had been sure to keep his health up at all times. He watched the jacket hit the ground. All he did was take off his gloves, trusting the man would get the hint. If he was to comply with this man, he would comply with him as well.

Brennus smirked back, bending himself down abit so he was at level with Wesker's neck, making sure to give off the signal that he wasn't going to take any blood from the man before he pressed is apparently skillful tongue against the flesh and ran it along the sinfully delicious skin. He could feel a shudder in his spine―was there anything about this man that wasn't so delicious? He closed his eyes as he ran his hands up Albert's front and rested on the man's firm shoulders.

Albert bent his neck slightly, liking the feel of the man. He too shed his jacket to join the vampires on the ground. Oh, the feel of the man's tongue on his neck… He felt a delicious shiver run down his own spine, his own excitement starting to become prominent. As he removed his own coat, his muscles seemed to ripple under his skin. He then lifted his chin; an indication that he wanted the man to unzip his leather shirt.

The vampire smirked as he noticed the indication and took the liberty to grip the zipper with the fingers of his left hand and carefully tugged it down until it could no longer be tugged. He gave a pleasing purr as he continued to lick as well as suck possible sensitive areas along the man's neck. To him it was abit ironic to be on the submissive end of a tyrant who he actually admired since all the rumors started.

The tyrant gave a pleased sound as Brennus undid his zipper. Made more satisfied sounds as the man continued with his neck, his eyes closing a bit and sucking in a breath when he found a particularly sensitive area on his neck. His lip twitched in a smile once more as he heard the man's purr of assuming satisfaction.

Brennus let his hands run to feel Albert's bare front once he tugged the shirt back enough to see the impressive chest region. He smirked, giving more sucks at the neck as his hands messaged and felt every bit of muscle on Wesker's chest. Such powerful figure… And he used to have this sort of physique before, if not close enough. Now he was smaller, but he made up for it with skill, ability and height.

Albert gave a sigh as he felt the man's hands on his chest. He noticed the man was not as cold as was expected, considering he was supposed to be a vampire, and he broached it to him as the man continued on his neck. He then gripped the man's shirt and tore it off of him, not worrying about the man removing his lips from his neck for too long. He ran light fingertips over the man's back.

The Vampire grunted some, but not really bothered as he continued his oral attention on the man's neck. Soft shivers ran down his spine from the feel of the touches along his back, eyes glowing from the attention as he decided to send nips along Albert's jawline. He didn't want to get too fast with this, going on whatever pace Wesker was going to make it atleast worth it for the man.

Wesker lifted his chin, giving the man better access. He closed his eyes momentarily, reveling the man's skills, so like his own, as the man would soon see. He brought his fingers up and down the man's back, liking the shivers he gave him. Once he reached the top once more, he laid his whole palm on his back, bringing it down slowly once more, to the very rim of his pants, then stroked him back up, doing that continuously, as he felt his own arousal becoming slightly more prominent, the only real proof of how much he enjoyed the other mans attentions.

Brennus purred deeply, continuing nips and sucks at the jawline and neck region as more shivers went down his spine. He eyed the bed that was near them, and carefully guided the man without breaking his attentions so he could sit at one side of the bed. He was so very aroused, and it was so visible even under his pants―he could already guess that perhaps Wesker was alittle more experienced but not like it mattered. This is what mattered..

Albert allowed himself to be lead to the bed, the man still not letting go of his neck. He raised his hand to the middle of his back, then, noticing the man's arousal, even more distinct then his own, he gave a smirk and used the tips of his fingers once more, going lower to the very seam of the vampires pants. He lowered his fingers underneath the band, just a little, circling around the rim teasingly, brining his other hand behind the man's head, gripping his head.

Brennus was abit surprised when the other male slipped his hand slightly under his pants but got used to it afterwards, enjoying the attention as he sucked on apart of Albert's neck until a nice little love bruise formed. One of his favorite places was the neck―mainly because he loved attacking it with so many hickies. He decided to slide his hand down the male's front and stop near where the rim of the pants where to give small messages and tease the area, making sure he was sending his energy to the points to increase pleasure just abit.

The tyrant gave a groan as the man continued. Normally, he did not allow others to mark his skin, but he could not find the want to stop him at the moment. He then hitched a breath as he put his own hand under his pants. He felt himself become even more aroused at the feel if the man's fingers, he too brought his own hand to the front of the vampire's pants, going slightly deeper. He tangled his hand in the man's short hair and pulled his head closer, giving him even more access.

The vampire moaned some against the skin, legs spreading some to allow Wesker more access as he trailed his nips and kisses up the man's neck and to the other's cheek. He was wondering what it would be like to kiss a tyrant as he proceeded to trail his mouth until it stopped at the corner of Wesker's lips―as if he was asking permission while his hand continued messaging and teasing the lower regions of the more dominant male.

Albert closed his eyes a moment as he reveled at the feel of the other man, smirking once more as he felt him spread his legs. He then went a bit deeper, just a hair away from his most sensitive area, teasing him. He then felt him pause at the corner of his lip, asking him. He ripped the man by his hair, not too severely and only just to pull him back, kissing him deeply. He then pulled him away once more, taking his turn to make his mark on the vampire's own neck. He would prove his own skills as well, if only just enough.

Brennus felt a shiver run down his spine again as Wesker's hand was so close to his already erect organ underneath the pants―it was at the point where it hurts when the pants felt so damn tight like this. Cheeks turning deep red hue as he was kissed deeply for a moment before Wesker returned the favor by marking his sensitive neck. He bit his bottom lip as he let out a low, yet very pleased moan to the attention on his neck as his fingers barely brushed at the other's organ―returning the favor for the other male's teasing.

As he more or less ravaged the other, younger male's neck, he pulled his other hand out from the man's pants and with two swift motions Brennus' pants were undone. He found he liked the way he made the other male moan. He had not taken a male lover in quite some time, perhaps he would make this one his new play thing: indeed, he was quite fun. He raised his head away from the other male's neck and kissed him again, more vigorous, demanding to be answered. He then moved his hand back down to the man's very erect organ and this time did not tease.

Clyde shivered some as his pants were soon undone and chirped as his member was finally free from restraint; and he returned the favor by undoing Albert's pants just so the other's organ can also be free of the restriction. The vampire's cheeks reddened again as their lips touched again, but he answered by deepening the kiss and touching the tip of his tongue against the other man's upper lip as if he wanted to slip his tongue through. He tried not to react too much to the touches at his length, letting small moans vibrate from his throat through the kiss.

Albert gave a grunt of satisfaction as his continuously arousing member was freed from restricting pants. He ran swift touches over the other man's member as he was allowed the man's entrance, demanding his own right to other mans mouth. He found it interesting, that he did not blush from the touches but he did from the kisses, always analyzing. Quite interesting indeed.

Brennus felt shivers go down his spine as he felt the other's hand touch his entrance, the feeling he missed so dearly. He closed his eyes halfway, opening his mouth alittle more so Albert had more access to his mouth as his hand softly felt the man's length to judge the size and length. Cheeks flushing deeper as he found at this organ was larger than his own, and long enough to perhaps touch the oversensitive prostate that was inside him.

He smirked as he felt the other vampire's shivers. He felt the man's hand on his own erect member. He broke the kiss and said something he had not said in quite some time. "Fuck" He whispered, his lids half closing in bliss. He then dived back down to the other mans neck, gently grating his teeth against his collarbone, kissing the little hollow the little bone made. He pulled his hand away from the man's entrance, not wanting to prepare him; he too took up the other man's member in his hand making slow, long strokes. He was used to those who were not as... blessed as him, but this man was much better than the last he had a few years back.

The vampire was abit confused that Albert didn't prepare him, but shrugged it off as nothing afterwards. He let out a low moan as the other male began putting oral attention against his shoulders and collarbone as well as strokes his aroused member. He appreciated Wesker's skill, and he figured that the man had way more experience seeing how wonderful this felt. Never in his life has he met someone that was this good with sexual pleasure.

He gave a smirk at him. "And to think you were to pass this up to pleasure yourself. I suggest you take advantage from now on whenever a god is willing." He told him between his workings. He then moved back up, onto the man's neck, biting and sucking, marking him. This man would be his from now on, and all would know it.

"Heh~ perhaps I should take up on that offer, you do such an amazing job―I'm surprised I haven't had my orgasm yet~" Brennus chuckled some, letting his legs rest on the other's sides―he was ready but he was letting Wesker take his time. A hand stroked the other male's member while the other stroked his own so he could squeeze some precum out. He probably should use it as lubrication for himself since it's been awhile, but he's sure that he'll develop it after the penetration begins.

He gives an almost offended grunt. "What kind of host would I be, if I brought you to your peak so soon, hmm?" He questioned as he took the man for another long, deep kiss. Oh yes, he needed this. Funny how one does not realize what they need till they get it. He looked down at the others member. "It seems you quite enjoy this. Tell me, what do desire?" He asked him in a sensually teasing voice, running his fingertip over the man's length to the tip.

The Vampire gave a low, pleasing purr after the kiss, eyes glowing brightly in lovely toxic as he removed his lenses and set them aside. "What I desire~ At this point…" He began as he glanced at the other male in the eyes with no intention for using the glamour effect, "is to be dominated." He said hands moving to rest on Albert's shoulders, "It's been too long… I miss the feeling―I'm ready…"

He smirked at him. "Oh you will be dominated, but I have not had enough of that talented tongue of yours." He said, looking at him. He gave a smirk at him of acknowledgment, looking him in the eye. He would take his own sweet time with the man. If he wanted to be dominated, he would be. He was to be in control the whole time, and what he said goes.

Brennus chuckled, kissing the other deeply and letting his tongue have its way as fingertips lightly ran along Albert's spine. His tongue may be talented, but he was also talented with his hands. As his fingers felt the spine, he noticed that Albert is most likely going to need a message at some point.

He broke away from the kiss shortly after, his muscles twitching from the vampires traveling fingers. He gave a chuckle at the man. "Indeed, talented, but I believe that that tongue of yours can be put to use in more... convenient places." He stated simply, giving a smirk at him. Indeed, he had stated he was good at it, by god he was going to have him prove it.

The vampire smirked, "Very well~ Just stay still, if you will." He said, sliding his legs off Wesker's sides so he could slide himself down to have his head leveled with the rather impressive sized length that belonged to the other male. He was quite egar to taste it as he grabbed it with only two digits with both hands before he touched his tongue against the tip, almost exactly against the hole just to be a little tease.

He smirked as the vampire went between his knees, liking the scene there. He kicked off his pants and so was left naked in all of his splendor. He then peered at the man through his tinted glasses he had yet to remove. "Do not tease, if you are going to do it, then do it." He stated, liking the tidbit he had already. It was all he could to keep himself placed on the bed.

Brennus chuckled some; he loved being a tease but might as well do it. He began running his tongue down the shaft, against sensitive spots underneath before running his tongue back to the tip. He gave a rough lick at the tip; ears open to hear the other's reaction to this.

He gave out a long groan as the man worked his member, writhing in slight bliss. He watched as the man went up and down on his shaft, making him even more excited. He tangled his hand in the man's hair. He sucked in a breath and gave a groan as he felt the man lick his tip, tightening his grip on the man's hair, encouraging him to continue.

The vampire churred, pressing his tongue against the tip before he took the organ into his mouth, letting his tongue roam on the sensitive organ and find any supersensitive spots to use as an advantage for better pleasure for the other male. Eyes halfmast from the wonderful taste and feel of the length in his mouth.

He closed his eyes in enjoyment as he felt the man slide up and down him easily, it took all he could to keep himself controlled. He tried hard not to buck up into the mans mouth. He had not expected him to be quite so good. He had taken many lovers over his time, but this one seemed to be the best with his tongue. He kept his hand on the mans head, encouraging him to continue his efforts. He truly would enjoy this new plaything of his, he would enjoy it very much; perhaps in a few experiments. His thought was cut off as the man ran a skilled tongue over a particularly sensitive area. He gripped his hair hard and muffled a moan of pleasure.

Brennus felt a shiver go down his spine as the other urged him to continue his oral attention on the organ while his fingers began messaging the sac. The enjoyed the taste very well, giving small sucks as his tongue rubbed the sensitive spot that seemed to send more pleasure to Albert. He didn't want the other male to get so close to orgasm yet, since he wasn't sure if Wesker could orgasm a second time―but when Albert has had enough he'll tell him.

He gave a slight unnoticeable jolt as he felt the other man begin to massage his sensitive sac. It was quite unexpected from him, but damn did it feel good. Most male lovers only serviced him as much as he demanded, being too fearful of messing up and him killing them later. Females too were a bit shy about it. He could not help the small jolt of him automatically spreading his legs farther apart for better access. He had found a particularly sensitive area on him and he took hold of the bed sheets with his free hand and bunched the hand in the vampires hair even harder. Oh yes, his new toy was doing quite well and passing all the required tests. He would have to use him more often. And to think, they were not even down to business yet. He smirked as he thought about it, that vampire writhing under him, it sent a shiver of his own...

The vampire nearly moaned on the length as he could literally feel the other male's enjoyment removing his mouth from the length and having his fingers message the tip as he ran his tongue against the sac before taking one of them into his mouth to suck on. His hand pumping the shaft and rubbing the thumb against the tip in rough strokes as he continued his oral attention on the sac. He only did this out of passion and the fact that he enjoyed feeling what the other felt and the taste of the other male. It was so difficult to keep from moaning, and when he couldn't hold it, all it did was send vibrations against the sensitive appendage.

He let out a gasp as he felt the reverberations all down his length when he moaned around his sensitive area. His eyes flared for a moment from the enjoyment. He was about to protest when he felt the pull away from his member. He had not told him to stop. His reproach fell away almost immediately as the vampire took his sac into his mouth. What a sinful creature... He did better then Excella ever did, no doubt. With the double stimulation of the mans hand and his oral duties to his sac, it nearly sent him over the edge, his tip leaking just sightly with precum. "It seems that whoever told you that you gave good head was quite adequate with his words." He told him. Though he thought good was too little of a word, but even in such throes of extacey he would not admit such a thing.

Brendon smirked, removing the appendage from his mouth to lightly run his tongue up underneath the shaft, "I'm glad you enjoy it~ But it's not everything I got..." He said, giving a single lick at the tip, simpley because he wanted to have the taste of the pre, "I'm probably so tight at this point... Maybe enough to constrict your dick in a pleasurable level~" He smirked more, he knew it too―simply because its been way too long.

He gave a slight shiver of pleasure as he watched him lick the pre from him. He gave a smirk. "Is that so?" he asked, his dick giving a slight twitch of excitement as his eyes gave another quick flare."I take it you are ready. You are just too eager, but all well. I will comply you." he stated simply, a slight purr in his own smooth voice.

The vampire chuckled as he moved up some, but not before giving a last lick at the organ. "I've been ready~" He smirked, sitting himself onto the bed next to Wesker, but in a position where he was laying on it with his upper abdomen propped by his arms. "I'm eager to know how good you are in this situation."

He gives a smirk at the overly eager man. "Indeed, i am willing to comply you, but you forget one thing," he stated, standing up and walking into the dark bathroom, his eyes glowing behind his tinted shades, still yet to be removed. He soon came back, getting a bit eager himself, seeing as it had been a while for him as well, he put on a burst of speed to end up in front of him, handing him a bottle."We don't want you getting blood all over the bed, now do we."he stated. If the vampire thought he would slather himself, he was sorely mistaken. He took care of his lovers, and they took damned good care of him...

Brennus raised a brow as he was handed the bottle, "who said there will be blood on the bed? I don't spill blood during intercourse unless the partner wants me to bite them." He sat up some more so his nose was nearly touching Albert's, "Or do you want me to bite you?" He asked as he set the bottle on the desk. He wasn't the type to bleed during sex, especially when he was being dominated, it may have been too long but it doesnt mean he wasn't used to it anymore.

He watched as the vampire placed the bottle on the dresser and stood right in front of him. He gave a smirk."Have it your way, though if it has been a while, blood or not it will probably sting."That was his original in the first place, to make the man writh in both pleasure and pain, it was the whole purpose as to why he did not prepare him in the first place. He then looked at him."I have already stated that I am not a snack bar, I will not repeat myself again."He threatened him. Despite the feelings he gave him when he bit him last time, he would not be swayed about such things. He was a god, not a snack.

The vampire chuckled, "Well... I dont suck blood of my partner or mate only if they say I can. But other than that, it will be more of marking them as mine if I bite. And I warn you, I do tend to bite once the pleasure is overwealming for me." He said, it as true, he can't control his need to bite during intercourse―for him it's just an instinct, a form of marking his mate so he knows and easily detect his mate if needed.

Wesker glared at him."Then I would suggest that you keep your teeth to yourself. I am not a snack bar, nor am I anyones property. On the contrary, you would be My property. I will not be claimed." he told him glaring at him. He did not care whether he could control it or not, he was not some lowly human to be taken by whoever wished to make a claim on him. Though he would not mind making his mark on the vampire...

Brennus closed his eyes some, again... he was only a used toy, but not like it mattered―he wasn't interested in a full relationship. "Let's just do this, I'll make sure and bite myself so you don't have to be marked." Afterall.. this was only just to release the buildup, not like they were going to be actual mates―were they?

Albert nodded in approval. "Very good" He stated simply. He noticed there was a slight difference in the vampires attitude, but disregarded it. Surly he did not think this was more then what it was. He had met the man only today, he was lucky he was even willing to comply with what he was now, after only a few hours. He did not have such foolish notions of a relationship. Everyone was expendable, no one was safe from being used by him, in any way, and this vampire would know it. But he too needed release and gave a nod as he grabbed him by the hair and pulled his neck back, attacking it once more as he pushed him down onto the bed.

Clyde gave a semi-loud sound as his neck was attacked by the tyrant's mouth again, he pushed aside any negative thoughts just to focus on this moment. His legs spreading some as he was pushed onto to bed to allow the other male access between his legs-he was definitely eager for release, and all that was important to him at this moment was feeling the intrusion that he so dearly missed. Fangs were beginning to extend themselves again just from this oral attention on his neck but he dared not try and bite Albert-he was conscious enough just to keep himself from doing that.

Albert gave a satisfied sound as the vampire made his own sounds. He felt the man spread his legs wider for him to access better. He gave a slow thrust against the other mans member with his own, causing sparks all through him. He did it a few more times, faster and more rough then before. He then changed his position slightly, gripping Brennus' hips and sliding him, so that his tip was aligned with the man's entrance, continuing to claim the man's neck as well, making bright marks on his neck and making them into bruises. He was a god, and the whole world was his playground, and he had just marked his new favorite toy…

The vampire let out a few loud sounds as the man did those movements against his member, body slighty shivering since he enjoyed it so. "Alberttt~" He moaned, as one of his hands gripped the bedding tightly. His heart nearly melted as soon as he felt Wesker slightly change position; knowing what was going to happen, he made himself relax abit so Albert could slide in without too much resistance from the constricting inner walls.

He gave his own groan, more quiet then the vampire's, trying to keep some semibalance of control over himself even now. He felt his member twitch when the man moaned his name. He wanted to force it out of him again. He saw him grip the sheets and give a smirk. He backed up slightly, but came back a short moment later. With one swift, fluid motion, he plunged himself compeletly within the other mans warmth, giving a low growling moan as he did so. He stayed still a moment, so the man could get used him. He was so tight, it was almost amazing.

Brennus breathed some before he felt the sudden intrstion enter his opening in such a motion that it made him give out a loud semi-cry with mixture of pain and pleasure from it. He didn't expect the other male to use that wonderful speed to enter but he loved it, "Albeeeerrrrtt~" He whined lustfully, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt his inner walls constrict and collapse around the large member. Even though he missed this, he never met anyone that could pleasure him this much from a simple intrusion of his entrance.

The tyrant closed his eyes a moment, reveling in the feel of the mans walls constricting around his member. Indeed, he was much better then any other male, thus far. He was quite responsive and so warm. He gave his own groan of pleasure, his eyes glowing completely from behind his shades in bliss. He gave another thrust before he slid back, almost completely out before sliding in roughly once more. His pace was not overly fast, giving the man at least some time to get used to him, pulling out slowly then quickly filling him once more.

The vampire slightly squirmed from each thrust as he gave semi-loud grunts and groans. He could feel the lovely mixture of pain and pleasure, which he wanted it to continue because of how wonderful it felt. He loved feeling the pain mix in with pleasure, and the way Albert did it made it so much worth it. His eyes glowed so brightly in it's lovely hue of the most toxic green, slightly squirming since he didn't want to make too much of a big movement while this went on.

Albert watched as the man squirmed underneath him and his tempo increased, becoming faster and more rough, more vigorous. The sight of this man, this creature, one who is said to have such power, here writhing underneath him turned him on immensely. He gripped him a bit harder as he thrust harder, deeper. He would give this creature a time to remember.

Brennus pressed his head back into the matress as the thrusts intensified, nearly giving a sudden cry as he felt the other male just barely touch the oversenstive prostate inside his walls. A shiver ran down his spine, as hips slightly bucked from the action; he was so much in bliss that not even his instinct would ever think to bite Albert.

Wesker gave a smirk as Brennus' head went into the bed as he continued is swift actions. He noticed a change in the man and shifted his position slightly as he continued to pump the mans entrance, the tight walls constricting him and making him more diligent in his efforts.

Clyde could only let out grunts and groans from the pleasure even if Albert hit his sensitive spot inside―though sometimes he let out a few cries from the intensity as his fangs extended themselved completely from all the wonderous attention. "A..ll...berttt~!" he let out without thinking as he felt heat pool in his lower adomen.

He continued his tempo, knowing the vampire was close to his peak. He saw the fangs but ignored them, not caring about them at the moment. He gave a particular hard thrust when the man said his name. He grabbed the mans organ and started to pump it, slowly compared to his ever increasing tempo. He knew he was close to his own peak as well, so ready for release.

The vampire hissed in pleasure, having a lot of trouble keeping back loudness due to how intense this was to him. He decided to give in and let the loud cries escape his throat as he felt so painfully close to his orgasm. Brendon wanted to hold it in just alittle more―to try to make it last alittle longer.

He doubled his efforts as the man cried out, aiming directly for the sensitive prostate, the rhythm of his hand increasing as well. He wanted release so badly now, but no other lover had cried out for him so much, had such bliss. They found him too rough or too big, or they didn't want it in the first place. Oh yes, he would enjoy this man as his new toy, having his cry out. He gave a growl as he gave a hard thrust, his own member begging for the release as Brennus' walls continued to contract around him. It almost wanted to make him beg... almost.

Brennus knew he couldn't hold it after the other male actually begain hitting that spot diliberately but still he tried and drops began dripping from the tip. Hands dig into the bedding as he screamed, "AAAALLLBEEEERRRRTTT~!" His face flushed a deep shade of red as he finally let go; his hot seed making a mess on the front of his body as his body lightly shivered from the wonderous pleasure of release from Wesker's unbeatable actions. He knew there was no one this good, and probably no one to beat these skill―not even he could beat it.

Albert gave a smirk as the other man writhed, he rand the tip of his finger over the tip as he dripped, then pumped once more until the man came. He gave another hard thrust as the man cried his name. He let few call him by his first name, even lovers, but it sounded good on this mans lips. When the man finally did cum, he followed soon after, giving a few more hard, deep thrusts to the mans prostate before filling him with his own seed. He stood there a moment, panting slightly and sweat dripping down the side of his face, his hair a bit of a mess. He looked down at the man he was still inside. Never had the urge to clean someone after sex―but he did for this man, but he did not, he would not lower himself so. Instead he bent down, pulling out of the man as he did so and laid down next to him, nipping at his collarbone and sucking on his neck once more, making the dark marks already there even darker.

The vampire grunted as he felt the hot fluid fill him, eyes closing when he felt the other lay next to him and darkene dthe marks that already marked him as the tyrant's property. He gave a soft chuckle, "I believe it's already obvious I'm yours." He smirked weakly, already worn out since Albert worked him like that. His eyes were so dim, a regular emerald green―damn Wesker being so amazing in bed.

He looked up from at the man at his comment. "You best remember that." he stated simply as he continued his marking. When he was satisfied, he laid back on a pillow and glanced at him. -"It seems we are going to have to get you up to par..." he stated simply as he finally removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand, closing his eyes.

Brennus blinked some, par? He wasn't sure what it ment but he didn't care at the moment so he closed his eyes and let sleep take over. Surely he'll ask Albert about it tomorrow when they wake up.


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicions of Return Part 1

Brennus Clyde's eyes popped open as he felt that it was already morning and sat up some. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes before he glanced at the nightstand for his pair of shades before he found that black letter sitting on it. His heart sank―he knew what that letter meant and he never realized it would be this soon. "Shit."

Albert stirred a moment from his sleep as he heard the shuffling of the man next to him. he popped a crimson eye open when he heard the man. "What are you complaining about?" he asked as he closed his eye once more. He was normally a morning person, but for reason, he was comfortable.

The vampire sighed as he opened the letter, "something I didn't expect to receive until another month unless it was that month." Might as well tell Albert that he lied about his age, "I lied about my age, I'm not 27, I'm 29 and going to be 30 soon. There's a little rule my grandfather made, I have to do the immortality ritual." He closed his eyes.

Albert looked at the man glared at him sitting up he grabbed the man by the chin, none to gently. "You will not lie to me ever again. Understood, if you do, you will be disciplined." he told the man, pulling him in and giving him a rough, forceful kiss. He then pulled his face away and looked at him once more. "You will come back." he told him, flicking his hand away from the mans face. It was not a statement or an inquiry, it was a demand, an order that left no room for debate.

Brennus was left speechless for a moment before a blush hit his cheeks, "I'll be sure of it... It doesn't take too long..." He finally said. "It's not pleasant but I'm guessing it'll take a few days, a week perhaps." His eyes then glanced at the letter. "Though I am allowed to bring a guest if you're interested." He said as he read over it.

Albert contemplated silently in his mind a moment. "What aid will it give me in my research?" he asked the man a bit demandingly. He was not about to go traipsing around with a man he barely knew simply because he was a good toy. He was not so foolish. He could wait for his toy to come back if the event proved to be useless to his research.

The vampire grunted abit, "you have a point." He didn't want to go alone but guess he had no choice. After he finished reading it the letter went up in blueish flame and dissappeared. His thought was to not go, delay it because of how gruesome it was―but he knew he can't escape his fate. He glanced to Albert, "Would've been nice if you came with."

"I have not refused to go, i simply asked if it would aid me in any way. If it will, I will go. If not, then you will come back immediately after. It is a curious thing, I am sure, and if you can think of something worth me going I will. But I do not go places for no reason or for stupid illogical reasons such as mere interest." he told the man and he watched the letter combust. He then thought a moment. "When must you leave?" he asked.

"It probably wont be much help for your studies since it's just a ritual." Brennus said and moved closer to Wesker, "I'm advised to leave as soon as I can." He said as he decided to give the tyrant a kiss on the cheek, "But I will return, it's a promise."

Albert did not respond to the man or his kiss. He simply got up and put his cloths back on. Putting on his shades he looked at his toy a moment then turned around and left the room without a word. The vampire would do as he was told, and he would continue his research. There was no more need for useless, idle conversation.

The vampire grunted as the other male left like that, guess it proved something―just another sex toy to ease the tension. It doesn't really matter, at some point Albert would be tired of him but he promised he would return and then―he dissappeared into smoke.

Approximately two weeks later...

Brennus grunted as he was let back into the base after having to deal with that ritual―but he had a surprise as two toddlers were pouched on his shoulders securely and safely. Boy did he have a long story―and he never knew it would be possible. He could lie, he was a master of deceit, but would Wesker buy it? His brows furrowed as he was led to where the tyrant would be and once they made it to the door he placed the toddlers on the ground.

"Lilith... Darian... Remember what I told you." He said to them before he opened the door as his eyes glowed brightly under his shades, "I'm home... and I have a surprise."

Wesker gave no indication when he heard the vampire enter, nor did he turn towards him. He pointed a finger to a spot where he wanted the man to sit as he keyed the computer. he was working in the general labs today instead of his personal one. He continued to type, disregarding the man completely. He finished his typing a few minutes later and turned to look at the man. "You are late." he said simply as he went to a cupboard to get a bag and other items. He had run out of the creatures blood four days ago and needed more.

Brennus closed his eyes some, "I know, there was some crazy stuff goin on during the ritual." He glanced to Darian and Lilith who looked up at him. "Atleast I returned―as I promised." Abit surprised that Albert didn't notice the twins yet. "And I'm surprised you havent noticed the surprise yet." He added.

Lilith, who had black and blonde hair and aqua green eyes, glanced at Wesker. She had a strange feeling that her brother seemed abit to closely resembled to this man than to Brennus. She glanced to Darian, whom had blonde and red hair and only crimson eyes―abit too close to the eyes that the tyrant had. There was something her father wasn't telling them, but what?

Albert's eyes flared a moment as he prepared the man for the blood. He looked at him. "Must you feed before this?" he asked him. He pondered a moment, though he appeared as impassive and emotionless as always. "And just what was so crazy about it? Pray tell." he asked as he pushed a button to get another person for the vampire to feed on, since he had yet to answer him. His eyes gave a another slight flare. "If you are referring to the children you decided to bring with you, I have indeed noticed them. I do not know what has compelled you to bring children back with you, but as long as they do not get in the way of my research and are not a bother, they will not end up like the girl from when we first met. Am I understood? My research will not be jeopardized because you decided to be stupid." he told the man coldly, barely sparring the children a glance.

"I could tell you the story afterwards, plus I didn't have any choice, my dad pushed me to bring them so my grandpa wouldn't use them to figure out how it was possible for them to be born as they were." Brennus' eyes glowed more, "But yes I'll need to feed after the 'donation', I already fed before we arrived." The vampire glanced to his children and sighed. He still wasn't sure to either lie or tell the truth―he knew there will be a concequence.

Darian frowned some, "What aren't you telling us, Father?" he demandingly asked, eyes flaring some and it caused him to rub his eyes some, "Ow."

"Darian I will tell you later, and don't let your eyes do that again. You know your eyes are more sensitive than your sister's." The vampire said, and shook his head some.

Wesker glanced at him at the comment. "There was something unusual about their birth? And just what was that?" he asked the man, curious if they might prove to be of some use in his research, though he doubted it. He nodded as he continued to grab the things needed for the blood. he placed everything on the table and then went to get the tube that would lead the blood to the packet.

When the man arrived he took him before the man knew what happened and he was already unconscious on the floor. He placed the man on a chair haphazzardly, uncaring and unkind with the pawn that was about to be disposed of."Don't kill this one this time. I want to see how well my subjects react to stimulation of a hunt." he told him.

When he heard the boys comment and Brennus' answer. He whirled around and used his speed, arriving in front of the man and pulling him out of the chair and into a Plexiglass window, his hand wrapped around the man's neck tightly, lifting the man off his feet despite his slight height disadvantage.

Eyes flared wickedly, a slight sneer on the mans face, but his voice was as calm and calculated as always. "Father? So while you were decidedly fucking me, you had some wench on the side awaiting your return. Well, now I know why you are late. I DO NOT take second seat to some wench from that of my toys." He told the man, tightening his hold on the man, his leather gloves cracking as they stretched on his hand.

"Congratulations, you are now an even better toy. A more disposable one from before. Once I am tired of you, you are dead." he told the man, releasing his throat and dragging him back to his seat and setting up the transplant. Once prepared he jammed the needle in his vein less gently then before. He was not upset about losing his new toy, though it was indeed―regrettable, he had to admit the man had talent. He was more upset by the fact that he had let it happen for the sake of a piece of tail.

How foolish of him. He was treated as if he were not but some man on the side, and he did not play that. Perhaps he would discipline the man first and dispose of the children in front of the man as punishment. He then looked a moment longer at them and he found he somehow recognized the boy somehow, but disregarded it, not knowing who the boy reminded him of...

"Actually, no. Don't assume, technically.. I'm their mother. They know that―but I never told them who the father was so they just call me dad." Brennus glared some as he took time to rub his neck, "I wont be surprised if I had children from previous lovers that was before you―I never found any to be honest." The vampire said plainly, "Plus, the wenches they have in my grandfather's domain aren't of my interest―they all belong to him and he's been using them for his pleasure so no I had sex with no one. The last person was you."

Lilith's eyes widened some as she and her brother learned. No wonder Darian was so similar to the blonde man. Darian glared some as he watched what happened to the known parent he swore himself to protect but he didn't try going against Albert from what he saw. He silently cursed himself since he knew he wasn't matured enough to take on the guy that could possibly be his 'father'.

"If you had let me explain, you would not have been so upset." The vampire closed his eyes―he didn't mind the abuse, in a sense he deserved it for being late. His eyes didn't dare look at Wesker since there might be more punishment. "I didn't know until I arrived to the manor if you get angry for me not telling you when I left. They had to postpone the ritual until I had the twins, afterwards the ritual happened and I had to raise them. Time at Lucifer's Manor is faster than that on the surface―so it has been atleast two years for me but only two weeks for you."

Albert only turned away from the man from his explanation, uncaring towards the purplish bruises on the mans neck he had placed there. He then looked at him. A board look on his face and placed his hands behind his back in his usual manner.

"You mean to tell me that you, a male, gave BIRTH to not only one, but two children. The notion that you are a vampire is still laughable, but for lack of anything else to call you, I deducted it is true. But that you gave birth to two children, and that I am the father, is impossible, and I will have non of your lies. Especial ones as foolish and as completely ridiculous as yours!" he told him coldly.

He then looked at the two children once more, slightly registering who the boy looked like, but he would not admit such a foolish thing. It was physically impossible for a male, no matter what species, to bare children. He shook his head.

"I do not care if you brought children, but you have no need to lie about things. I have already told you how much I hate lairs. Do not lie to me again." he shook his head when the man continued.

"I am not angry you did not tell me, I am getting angry that you are continuing with the foolish lies, a male, cannot impregnate another male. Certainly not me, nor you, it is not possible, so I suggest you do not continue with the lies. You may find a room for the the children when you are finished with the transfusion. You have the same room as you had before. Do not expect me to join you." he told the man, turning away from him and going back his computer. Now that he had more of the mans blood, he could continue with his experiments.

He had found a possible solution for his immortality, but was unable to make a sample, as well as using the mans blood for his experiments. He then came up with an idea. He turned to face the man. "You are going to make that man a vampire as well." he told Brennus, indicating to the feeder.

The vampire glared at Albert, eyes glowing in his rage, "Fine don't believe me then when the proof is infront of your face. If you must take a sample of their DNA if you don't believe me." He eventually got up once the drainage was finished and he glared at Albert as he said that. "The possibilities of him turning into a vampire is very low unless he's highly sensitive to the venom. I have been controlling the venom flow when it comes to feeding off the victim. Also, I rather starve than have you using another person as your little sex toy. Bad enough I'm one even though I never agreed to it―but its there."

His eyes turned away as he walked over to the twins, not giving the tyrant another glance, "I'll be in my room, call me if you EVER need me." He said in a harsh tone, he knew he was being punished for 'lying' but it did not stop him from punishing Wesker for accusing him. "Just so you know... I dispise being accused of lying even though I don't have proof. If it makes you happy―fine I raped a wench when I went to do the ritual. Is that good enough for you?" He said with an even harsher tone before flashing his eyes on the tyrant with pure anger. "Or do you want me to lie to you more and say I had a bitch waiting for me? I'm a master of deceit, you know―How would I know if you'd believe that I had these kids? Like you said.. It's impossible."

Albert flashed in front of the man and grabbed him once more, moving him away from the exit. "You will NOT raise your voice to me, lest you want your existence to end early. As far as the man goes, I may like playing with toys, but I play with one at a time. I am playing with you, I will not play with another until I have finished with you.

"You will turn him because the small amount of blood I get from you is not sufficient enough for my research, and I want more. I would not play with such a weak, unattractive man such as him, do not think I would lower myself so simply because I think you are lying." he stated, eyes flaring angrily, but his voice as impassive as always.

He looked down at the children and looked at the boy, the boy did look like himself quite a bit. "I am taking from you, go sit where he was a moment ago, and I shall test you." he told the boy, leaving no room for argument.

He looked back at the vampire, releasing him and glaring from behind the tint of his shades. If it proved to be true, he would apologize, or admit he was wrong, but he would drop it and simply state that it was true, if it was.

He leaned forward to speak in the mans ear. "Never have I needed you, I simply want you for the time being." he told the man. He was not going to be punished or pushed around by some man he had only played with for a day.

"Even that excuse is illogical because the children are too old to be conceived so soon, let alone so big." he stated simply. He looked at him. "Never will I need you. Want you? For now, I do, and you will deal with it." he told the man, grabbing him by the collar and claiming the mans lips in a possessive manner before releasing him and turning away from him as if he had done nothing.

Brennus had listened and said nothing in his little own way he had Wesker by the finger; even if the tyrant didn't know it. "If it makes you any be―" his speech cut short when Wesker whispered those words and kissed him like that and left him speechless for brief moments. He didn't notice as Darian went to sit where his 'mother' did and waited calmly.

Darian had been watching Albert closely, maybe it was true―that man was no doubt his father. Even from the way that the man kissed Brennus, he rubbed his chin as he pondered deeply.

The vampire glanced over to the victim that Wesker left for him, "Very well, I'll turn him into a vampire.. or atleast try to. Once he's turned he's considered a fledgling and I will be his mentor. He won't gain all the abilities of a vampire until he reaches the awakening. There are eight levels and I will list them... If you are curious to know of them. You won't be able to get what you need until he has all his abilities as a vampire."

Wesker walked over to the boy and took his arm. He was not mean or cruel to him, simply professional, without emotion. He took a quick sample and placed it in the test. He turned to Brennus, hands once more clasped behind his back to wait for the results. His technology was state of the art and it took ten minutes instead of 24 hours for a test result.

He glanced at the boy once more, seeing his look and his eyes gave a flare. He used to do that, long ago, when he was still human and far from the god he was now. He listened to the mans explanation and gave a nod of satisfaction. He got his way, whether by force or by agreement.

He looked away from the boy and looked the man. "I will take a sample from each stage. Very well, what are the eight stages...and how much time must you spare the man? He is only a test subject and I am going to drain him afterwords after anyways. Perhaps a few times if he can handle it. So you need not act as if he will live for long." he told the bloodsucker.

He was slightly interested in the stages of the change, it might be able to further his research. He glanced back at the boy then glanced at the girl. She did not seem so interesting. Perhaps he would keep the boy for himself. If anything he would make a good test subject. He was always thinking, calculating how he could use things to further his research and knowledge. He then looked at the man. "If it is indeed true, then you should have just ended them." he stated.

"Not as simple. There is a small chance he'll die on the awakening―which is 24 hours of pure pain and agony. As for the stages, I will explain them, you are free to ask further questions on them if they confuse you: Level one is permanent enhancement of senses, level two is enhancement of healing ability, level three is glamour, level four is enhancement of speed, level five is enhancement of strength, level six is gaining powers, such as psychic and possibly others, level seven is the build up of energy for the final stage, and level eight is basically everything is enhanced." The vampire explained as he looked at Wesker before he went to the victim and began feeding.

Lilith watched Albert like a hawk, making sure to also keep an eye on her brother since she had a bad feeling about Wesker. She would have to make sure that nothing happens to her older brother―she may probably not seem of use to Albert but she was highly capable as her brother. Darian was still watching, eyes slightly flaring since he's trying not to let them flare to heavily due to his sensitivity to light.

Wesker thought a moment. "Tell me then, what are your abilities." he asked the man a bit curiously as he watched the man feed. He then felt eyes on him and looked at the girl. He then looked back at the boy and noticed his eyes. He went into a cabinet and pulled out a syringe. He went over to the boy and looked at him. "lift up your shirt sleeve." he ordered the boy as he pulled out a syringe with a yellowish liquid in it. he then remembered something the vampire had said. He glanced at him. "Tell me, Brennus, what did you mean?" he asked the man as he waited for the boy to comply

Darian lifted up his shirt sleeve as he glanced at Albert, "What's that for, might I ask?" he rose a brow in curiousity. Brennus finished feeding and let the man live―but he wasn't sure if the victim would turn and waited, "My abilities are already over all eight levels since I was a born vampire―born vampires don't have to go through those leves but turned vampires must. Also... What did you want me to specify? I can't tell you unless you tell me what you're curious about." The vampire glaced over to Wesker but decided to be abit smug about it―after all he had his ways to have the tyrant by the finger even when the man was so oblivious.

Albert looked down at the boy, a serious expression on his face. "If you are indeed, related to me, then it would appear we have the same eyes. This keeps them from being so sensitive. The flares cannot be helped, it will be less once you learn to control your emotions. I no longer need it, but you will need to use it for about three years to keep youre eyes from being so sensitive." he told the boy, inserting the needle and pushing the liquid into the boys arm.

"Your vision might get blurry, I never got it, but a few of my subjects did. It will get back to normal shortly." he stated to the boy. He threw the syringe out and turned to Brennus. "I wish to know what other ability you have and what he can develop, such as physic ability. Tell me about that level." he told him, going back to the machine and removing the boys blood.

he went to the computer and started pulling up files. He reviewed them closely, and his eye widened in slight surprise. Indeed, the boy did appear to be... his. He stepped away for a moment and then stared on letting the shock pass. He emotionlessly walked over to his chair and sat down. It was not physically possible, and yet... he shook his head, unable to hide the disbelief on his face. How...

Darian glanced at Albert as he listened, but he didn't think it would help him with his empathy problem―he was more senstive in that stage than his sister. In fact... He was more sensitive than his sister at almost all things and it seemed so pathetic to him now. As he was injected, his eyes barely got blurry but never blurred at all as he still watched Albert.

"Sometimes the fledgling doesn't always get the same things the mentor does, sometimes they get's different abilities than that of mine. My powers at this point is empathy, telepathy, levitation, manipulation of elements, and vampiric nails. The fledging might get something different or similar―depends on the fledgling." Brennus said but his expression changed when he felt the surprised emotion that was so strongly radiating from Wesker even though the tyrant was hiding it so nicely for while. "I know... I never thought it was possible as well. Maybe it was your semen, or maybe I was in season―I don't think it matters but the proof is there."

Lilith frowned, it was true, she went over to Darian's side as she glared at the tyrant, her eye which was visible slightly glowing but without pain.

Albert was barely able to register the vampires explanation. He gave a snort. _Vampires went into season? What were they, cats and dogs? _he shook his head and turned around, pushing his glasses up to keep his eyes from being seen. He was a master of having no emotion, but this was too much, even for a tyrant like him.

He shook his head, trying to understand how... he looked from child to child and then put his hand to his temple. This was simply too much, even for one such as him. He looked up at the vampire and gave a sneer. "You should have disposed of them the moment they were born." he told the man. With that, he turned away and went to leave the lab, heading towards his own room. He needed to keep his reserve, and he could not do it here.

Brennus watched the tyrant, he sighed and shook his head―he actually tried to rid them but they couldn't die, that or they are bitches to kill. He glanced to the twins and signaled them to follow him as he dragged the slowly turning victim to his room, "I need you two to train this man since he's turning into a fledgeling―remember what you learned. You both are half Vampire but you know everything about the vampire body as much as I."

Darian and Lilith nodded, "We will... But what about you?" Darian asked. "I got some catching up to do―I'll return later." The vampire answered as he let them into his room. "Also, don't do anything stupid and get in trouble―Albert is not very forgiving." He said before leaving them alone and heading to go after Wesker, he wasn't afraid―fear was just a figment of emotion. Only Humans fear, not vampires. "Albert?"


	4. Chapter 2: Suspicions of Return Part 2

Wesker was sitting in his chair, his lights dimmed and he was looking out a large window that overlooked the city he was presently in, the city was still pretty fresh, and there were still a few weak humans struggling to make it. They would not last much longer. The undead already more then those alive. He saw one of his newer experiments running after a skinny female with a child. They would not get far. He has released three lickers into the city as well. He watched intently on the massacre that was below. He heard the man come in, but did not respond He turned his head in his direction slightly in recognition of the man.

His room was large and dark, the bathroom light was on and the large bed had black pillows and black silk sheets, with an intricate gold bedpost. It looked like a new age modern, and it was easily three times bigger then Brennus' room. He gave a sigh and looked back out the window, hands clasped over his lap as he looked on, a glass of wine on the small table beside him, his coat was hanging on a hook near the room entrance.

He had removed his shirt as well, but his glasses, as always, remained in place. His breathing was a little irregular an his hair was a bit mussed from him running his fingers through it multiple times, the only proof of how truly frazzled he was. His finger tapped Mozart's piano concerto No21 playing from speakers around his room, the large, state of the art radio at the far left side of his bed, the small lights glowing brightly. He had not allowed anyone in his room, not any lover or toy, but he did not have the momentum to throw the man out now, nor did he care to move to. He closed his eyes as he listened to the music, letting it sooth him.

Brennus didn't really take the time to look around as his eyes were only on Wesker. He removed his shades so he could see better in the dimmed room―eyes glowing almost like the eyes of a cat in the darkness. He probably just should've lied about the twins―perhaps say that their mother died while he was gone and his father advised him to take care of them in her absence but it was too late now.

"I would've lied better back there, but I know you'd sniff it out later. Darian's too much similar to you, you'd get suspicious." The vampire said, but he only stayed put for the moment before slowly moving closer to the tyrant in a silent manner. He had a habit of being so silent in his movements.

He listened to the man, opening his eyes, but otherwise not really responding. He continued to listen to the music as it went to piano Sonata No16. It was one of his favorites by him. He closed his eyes once more. Though he could hardly hear him, he could sense the man coming closer. He opened his crimson eyes once more and once again turned his head just slightly, so that he could see the man out of the corner of his eye. He then faced the window once more, grabbing his wine and sipping it before placing it back onto the table, his gloves also gone. He sat there some more, simply watching his empire. "It was the best choice, I suppose. I told you never to lie to me." he told him smoothly when he knew his voice would not crack or have any sign of the panic he was feeling at the moment. The only sign of an apology the man would ever get. He was calm and composed on the outside, but inside he was having a conniption fit. He gave another sigh and settled in his a chair a bit more, closing his eyes once more and letting the music drift.

The vampire got close enough to place his hands on the tyrant's shoulders to feel the muscle, he frowned as he felt the tenseness even though Wesker was trying to relax. His fingers spread to touch the energy points that were on the man's shoulders almost exactly before sending alittle energy through is fingertips, "When was the last time you had a message?" He asked, "Your back feels quite tense... Like it was never given the treatment to relax the muscles and smooth the knots."

Albert's shoulder tensed at being touched, but he otherwise mad e no movement. He then gave a huff as he cracked an eye to look at the man. "I do not let anyone touch me long enough for that." he told the man. It was a surprise that he even let the man put his hand on his shoulder in such a manner without breaking it.

He did not have much trust in people. He could not deny he liked the feel though, but of course, that would be very unlike himself if he admitted it. It was expected that he would have a tense back, he was a god. He was also close to hitting fifty, it is expected that he would have a few problems. As long as it did not hinder him, he did not much care. His back was tense, not in pain, nor did he have anything else wrong with it like any other normal fifty year old―such as Arthritis―so he was perfectly well and did not care enough to have someone take knots out of his back. He did not trust anyone enough for that.

Brennus churred some as he leaned forward to have his lips so close the the man's ear, "You'd be surprised of what I can do―things you still have yet to know of me. I can tell you a story―I'm no ordinary sanguine, my grandfather had an obsession with immortality ever since his youth and had been finding ways of passing immortality through the clyde generation. Up until Darian and Lilith existed, he's been trying to issue immortality in differen't ways." The vampire said before moving his head further back, "My father thought it be best if I had the twins with me because they were able to receive the one thing I and my father couldn't gain during our birth―immortality."

"Hm" was all that he said. He was going to find his immortality, even if he had to use those children. He was not going to use some spell or ritual. He would find it himself, he had made himself this strong, he could make himself immortal. He was a bit surprised that the children were born with immortality, but that simply meant it was possible for him. He had already postponed his aging by a few years, after all, there were few 50 year old as good-looking as him.

He noticed that the man did not remove his hand, but he did not say anything about it. It was then that noticed the mans hand was actually quite warm. "I thought that vampires were supposed to be cold." he told the man, eyes still closed, his body slightly more relaxed.

He decided he would use the blood of the children to further his research, he would not kill them, not yet, they have done nothing to warrant such a thing as of yet. He would just have them donate. His brain clicked on something he had noticed in the blood of the boy. Of course he thought, realizing something. He would have to test further tomorrow.

The music then went to another song, Requiem in D minor. He grabbed the wine once more and took another sip before replacing it on the table. He felt slightly more calm, having dealt with the fact that he was a... sire somehow. He then gave a huff "I do not know what you expected when you brought then here, but it would be best that you not expect much." he stated simply. He was not a father, or a parent of any kind, and he would not pretend to be.

"Only in fairy tales are they cold.. Well.. Few vampires can be cold to the touch but not all of them. It's not really possible for a humanoid being to survive on cold blood for they need warmth to keep the blood flowing. We sanguines will have negative blood, just not cold blood―cold blood is for reptiles, not mammals." Brennus answered before kneeling himself so he could rest his chin on the tyrant's shoulders.

"And I didn't really expect much, I'm still training them." The vampire churred softly, "But forget about that right now, I'm guessing you've hadn't had a release in two weeks... correct?"

Albert gave a snort at the explanation but let it go. He supposed it made sense. He glanced over at the vampire as he laid his chin on his shoulder. He grabbed the rest of his wine and downed it in a few gulps. "Good, because other then testing I want little to do with them" he told the man. Wesker then gave the man a look. "I have gone without release for longer before." he stated simply, though he felt a familiar stirring of desire in the pit of his stomach. He looked away from the man.

"I am not in the mood." he stated simply. Lucky for him, he was not so eager that his arousal was showing. He looked to be just fine. Though he was, indeed in the mood, he had no desire to have this catastrophe happen all over again, and he was not much one when it came to condoms. And him being on bottom was out of the question.

The vampire chuckled, "It's fine, you don't have to worry about it, grandpa short of removed my ability to get impregnated until I marry someone. He didn't really approve of me having the kids but he dropped them as an exception since he failed in killing them." He sat up some before moving to get infront of the man.

"Besides, I feel like giving a blow job." He smirked smugly, "Unless you want to learn more about me?"

He gave a huff as a reply, grabbing the bottle of wine that was under his chair and pouring another glass for himself and sipping it. When the vampire moved in front of him, he could not help but feel a rush of slight excitement... At the mans words he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, claiming the mans lips forcefully, his tongue tasting the other man before pushing him back down. "I know all I need to." he told him. He felt his member twitch under the leather in slight eagerness.

Brennus churred as he was forcefully kissed like that and smirked, "Blow job it is then~." He said huskily as he proceeded in undoing the pants to free the member from restraint. He had his ways to arouse the other male―and plus he really did feel like sucking on Wesker's massive organ.

He closed his eyes slightly as he felt the man undo his pants, his member no longer restrained. He took a sip of his wine and the picked up the remote, turning off the Mozart and letting it go to the radio, not knowing what station was on. He lifted his hips some, sliding his pants down a bit more so that the vampire could take them off. He did not like having clothes on in the middle of such actions, it required more laundry then what was needed many a time. He then looked the man that was between his legs and he felt his member five a slight jolt of excitement, the only proof that he was.

The vampire smirked and slid the pants completely off once they were slipped down enough and moved them aside so they wouldn't get dirty from the action. He gripped the other male's member with his hand to feel it before he moved his head closer and touched his tongue against the largest vein underneath the shaft and wiggled his tongue against it before he ran his tongue down the sac so he could suck in one of the balls. He actually missed the taste during his absence and it was a wonderful treat to be allowed to do this again so soon after his return.

Albert sat there, looking at the vampire in the dim light. He let out a sigh as he felt that skilled tongue on his member. He gave a slight jerk when he felt the man go lower and take one of his balls in his mouth. He closed his eyes a moment, reveling in the fell of it and took another sip of his wine. He gripped the chair arm a bit tighter as he gave a sigh.

Brennus closed his eyes as he sucked on the organ in his mouth as his hand pumped the length in a rough manner. His tongue teasingly trailed under the ball he was sucking on, searching for a senstivie spot to use to his advantage as his thumb and index squeezed and rubbed the head as he put his oral attention on the sac. There was one thing new that Wesker probably didn't thoroughly check―he had a tongue piercing.

His breathing became a bit unregulated as he laid his head against the chair and squeezed the chair once more with his hand as the man stroked his shaft and his fingers rubbed. He clenched his jaw as the man found a spot, giving out a small sigh. He then felt something but let it go, thinking it his imagination. He then veugly remembered that they were in his quarters. He had never let anyone IN his quarters let alone let them do this to him in his quarters. He felt himself get slightly more excited at the thought. He had never thought that the thought of fucking someone in his quarters was so arousing but then again... he then felt that strange thing again and gave a slight jump and pulled the mans head back. "what is that?' he asked in a demanding voice. It felt good, but it was strange and he wanted to know what it was.

The vampire smirked, "Alittle stimulation from me having a piercing on my tongue..." He answered and stuck his tongue out just to show the silver tongue ring he had. "Thought you might like it since it adds to the pleasure." He smirked even more in such a smugly manner, "I never told you this, but... I can get pretty... 'naughty' from sex―you could say I'm more of a sex slave when it comes to it."

He looked at the piercing with a bit of distane. He had never been one for piercings, though it seemed to suite the man. He let go of the man's hair. Indeed, it did add..."Naughty? How so?" he asked the man. Another thought crossed his mind, but he would speak on it at a later time perhaps. As he said, piercings were not his thing.

"I like to disobey and do it my way." Brennus answered as he pressed a finger against the most sensitive spot underneath the sac. "While keeping my 'master' fully pleasured." he added before giving a rough lick against the tip, letting the tongue ring rub against it, "Don't you agree it has more meaning than having a sex slave so entirely obedient?"

Wesker gave the man a half glare. "I prefer it when my toy's do as they are told. But that does not mean they do not have a mind of their own and are allowed to use it." he stated simply. He then gave a jerk as he pressed that sensitive spot, giving a sound of pleasure. He took another gulp of the wine as he felt that tongue against his tip. He noticed his drink was already half empty. He looked back at the man that was between his legs. He gave a shiver of pleasure, finding that he liked the look of the man between his legs. He gave out a slight sound "Perhaps not completely obedient." he said vaguely.

Brennus eventually took the large organ into his mouth, almost deep throating as he let the tongue slide underneath the shaft along the veins. His fingers messaged the sac and teased the sensitve spot underneath as he bobbed his head, sucking and having his skilled tongue roam the member. At this point he was just holding back just to get his 'master' prepared for when he will no longer hold back.

Albert gripped the chair as the man took him almost completely into his mouth. He could not help the small buck he gave into the mans mouth. It was sudden and he did not expect it so quickly. He soon regained his reserve and stayed still, resting his head on he chair, eyes half-lidded in enjoyment. He then did another new thing for him. He raised his hand up and removed his glasses, placing them on the table next to him, drinking more of the wine and placing it back onto the table. Damn this man and whatever it was he did to him. He gave a groan as he saw the man bobbing on his member, making him even more excited then he already was, the sight was much more appealing then he figured it would be. Indeed, the piercing did add to the stimulation, along with the man's prodding fingers. It was a surprise he did not release already.

The vampire's eyes glowed slightly as he felt the other get used to the level he was at now and this time did not hold back as he orally ravaged the massive organ as his fingers prodded and teased senstive areas on the sac. He deepthroated the organ in his bobbing, tongue roughly rubbing and prodding the underbelly of the shaft as he continued with his skills. He pulled his head back far so he could give a few suckles to the tip as if he were squeezing it with his lips and tongue―it's been awhile since he ever gave it his all in such lustful actions like this. He couldn't really help it, Albert was so delicious that it should be so sinful.

Wesker threw his his head back in pure, sinful delight. The things this man could do with his mouth... he started to shake a little with the pleasure the man was giving him. He could not help bucking into the mans mouth a few times, despite his usually clamed reserved self. He gave a delectable moan as he felt the man suck his tip. He felt the familiar heat begin to bloom and heat in the pit of his stomach.

He shifted when he touched or sucked a particularly sensitive part of him. He looked down to see the mans bobbing head, making his eyes flare completely, glowing bright in the dark room and they were slightly clouded with pleasure. He downed the rest of his wine and as he placed the glass on the table, he knocked down the remote. He would have laughed at the song playing had he been able to comprehend anything other then that mans mouth on his aching member as well as his roaming fingers.

The radio played in the background, going to a slower beat then the man was bobbing, but the song still seemed to work. The slow beat of Nine Inch Nails playing, a very ironic song of 'i wanna fuck you like and animal' playing. Albert, had he been paying attention to the song at all, had he been able to comprehend at the moment, would have completely agreed with the song and would have found the pure irony in it―but as it was, he had more pressing matters on his mind.

He grabbed the mans hair once more like he had last time and arched his back, muscles rippling on his back as he gave a huff, blunt nails digging into the mans skull. He felt the heat on the pit of stomach become stronger, more eager. He fought it, desiring just a little more of that wicked tongue, the sight of the man between his legs called more desire from him then any other, even that old lover his that he hated so much now. He groaned, the only thing he could get out to inform the man that he was ready.

Shudder ran down Brennus' spine as he could feel the other man's surpreme pleasure just radiating from his body and it urged him to continue his professional attention. He knew Albert was getting close to release but didn't give any hint to slow down and instead he continued giving it his all as he made his tongue rub along the veins during his wild head bobbing. He couldn't even help but give soft moans against the sensitive flesh to send lovely vibrations to further the pleasure. Oh why did Wesker have to be so delicious? It was making him go insane even though he was so aroused from it all.

Alber faved a particularly rough thrust into the man's mouth when he felt the ring go along his shaft in a certain way, his member starting to leak into the man's mouth as the tension continued to build inside his stomach; still refusing to release it. He gripped the chair once more with one hand as he dug his fingers deeper into the mans head as he hummed, sending little tingles of vibration through his already too excited member.

He barely registered that Brennus too was a little more then excited, but he was too busy with his own pleasure at the moment to give a damn. He closed his eyes and let himself fall back once more, his back aching once more, oh how sinfully talented this man was. "Brennus" he said simply, shakily, but still without emotion. Oh how good he was at what he did. He had made the right choice in taking this man as his new toy...

"Hnngn~" Moaned the vampire as he got to taste the little drops that leaked from the massive organ and bobbed his head more hungerly since he wanted more. He knew Albert was holding it back and he prodded his fingertips to that sensitive spot under the sac as he sucked in such teasing manners. He was going to make it entirely worth it for the man as he continued his sinful skills and disregarded the arousal that was painfully forming in his pants.

Albert clenched his jaw to keep from crying out from the pleasure. How ungodlike if he did so. None the less he was lost in the sensations, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. A moan escaped as he was was worked more thoroughly with both the efforts on his member and prodding alike. Finally, he could take it no longer, he could no longer hold the hot pool in his abdomen and gave a satisfied groan as he came hard into the vampires mouth without any warning.

Brennus moaned as Wesker finally released such delicious juicies into his mouth and made sure it was all in his mouth before he swallowed it all. He removed his hand being sure the clean off the organ with his tongue before glancing up at the man with a smug look on his face, "And what do you think of that~?" He smirked.

Albert looked at the man, breathing heavily. That was one of the best orgasms he had had in quite some time, but of course, he was not one to admit such things. He looked at the man, a bit of a smirk on his face, he grabbed the man by the chin. "that was satisfactory." he told him. "Very satisfactory." headded, his red eyes focusing on the mans green ones. He then forced his chin up higher, pulling him up and bringing his lips to the vampires. He brought his hand out and began to rub the man's erection through his pants as he kissed the man deeply. He pulled back slightly a moment, tasting himself on the other man. He soon got used to it and went back to kissing the man, ignoring the taste and focusing on the mans taste.

Brennus purred, feeling a shudder down his spine as he felt the other rub there―he never figured he'd get a reward from giving such a simple blowjob. "Glad you enjoy it..." He said when the other broke the kiss for a moment before he decided to shrug his jacket off so he could rest his arms over Wesker's shoulders. He hoped this was a reward―he was so eager to be dominated since it had technically been so long for him.

Wesker gave a smirk at the mans reaction to his simple touch. He stayed completely relaxed as the other man wrapped his arms around him. He was used to close contact nowadays due to Excella. He pushed on the mans mound and rubbed roughly. He started to take off the other man's cloths as well, starting with the shirt he had on under his jacket. He pulled away from the kiss and contemplated something. "Have you thought about getting a lip ring?" he asked the man curiously as he pushed particularly roughly as he said that. He soon felt his own arousal come back to life. He reached down undid the man's pants, releasing the mans organ. He ran a finger over it, featherlight, simply teasing him as he pushed the other mans pants down.

The vampire closed his eyes in bliss as he was touched like this, he loved how the other touched him so―as if Albert knew his weaknesses and desires. But his eyes opened as the other pulled away and asked that question, lip piercing... He was thinking of getting one of those but he only had time for a tongue piercing when he was in his grandfather's manor. "I did... Only had time to pierce my tongue though. What time I did I forgot about it." He answered, then he moaned softly from his member being free from restraint and being touched so wonderfuly, "God~"

Albert found he liked the sounds that he forced to come from the man's lips. He continued with the teasing, only using feather-soft touches on the mans member. "If you are ever to get another one, I would suggest one of those." he replied to the man. Finally, wrapped his hand around the man's member and pumped. Not in the fast, rough manner Brennus had done to him. He used slow, steady strokes as he also rubbed his fingers over the man's tip, pressing lightly before going back down. He reached down with his other hand and, unlike what he was doing with the man's member, he gave a rough squeeze to the mans sac. He gave a smirk. "Yes, I am, but for the sake of appearances you may call me Albert." he replied to the man as he began to attack the man's neck, putting his mark on him as before. He was his, he would be no one else's until he no longer wanted him.

Brennus nearly gave a squeak sound when he felt that squeeze on his sac and tried not to buck his hips to such a treatment. His strong nails raking at the tyrant's back but not in a damaging way―he had fought himself not to claw the man, atleast not without permission. "I... never told you this..." He started, breathing heavily, "But... You're the first of many I have met... that were /this/ amazing~" He admitted, "Someone as good as this... It should be the greatest sin to sleep with."

Wesker gave a smirk of amusement as the vampire tried to contain himself and gave another rough squeeze. He gave his own groan as he felt the man's nails dig into his back. No doubt there would be red marks later on, but he could not bring himself to care, this toy was fun, at the moment he did not mind a little raking. He continued on his efforts with the mans member as he spoke, a smirk coming across his face. "A god must be knowledgeable in all things. What kind of lover would I be if I could not satisfy? That is not very godlike." he said with pride. "And as far as sinning goes..." he did not finish as he took the mans mouth for his own once more, roughly. He gave a slight thrust as felt his own member awake once more. He was very ready again .

The vampire let only a small buck as there was another squeeze, trying not to dig his nails into the other's back for he knew how sharp and strong they were. His eyes lighting up as he heard those words coming from Wesker's mouth, "Well.. you do such a good job at it~ It's so hard to contain myself." He purred, even deeply as he was kissed again. Such wonderful mouthand touches―it was true, even if it wasn't the appropriate time and place and especially when he was at the ritual he couldn't help but be so aroused at the fact of Albert's supremecy.

Albert smirked as the man tried to restrain in his bucking. He would learn there was no point in trying to fight it. He gave his own groan as he felt the mans nails dig in deeper. He found the sensation quite enjoyable. He smirked at his comment. "I am well aware of that." he told him, racking his teeth across the mans collarbone before once again sucking on it, crating an extremely prominent bruise on the skin that was paler even then his own. He then looked up at him. "Then don't" he told the man ans he gave a few more squeezes of the mans sack as he stopped his efforts on the man's member a moment before going back to his teasing caresses on the member. He gave a smirk of superiority. He sucked on the mans neck a moment before nipping in his ear. "Tell me, what is it that you desire?" he asked him sensually.

Brennus groaned some to the attentions, letting his hips buck alittle more until Wesker stopped groping him like that and then continued after awhile. He couldn't really contain it so well and let his hips slightly move to the motions. "I'm sure you have a clue to what I desire~" He answered with a low purr, "I desire you to penetrate me―but don't hold back."

Wesker Strokes the man along his shaft with the back of his fingers, caressing him to the tip then used his thumb to stroke it roughly, he felt a great excitement as he watched the man squirm in front of him. He gave a smirk as he went back to his attentions to the mans neck and shoulders, particularly the collarbone. He continued his attentions there even after a bruise was formed. He then gave a slight chuckle. "You clearly know nothing if you think that I am one to hold back. Have you checked the state of the world lately?" he asked the man as he moved his hand between the mans sac and entrance and gave a harsh prod before squeezing the sac a few more times. He slid to the edge of his chair to continue his work.

Brennus moaned some, eyes closing, "I meant... Don't be concerned about me adjusting to your size when you penetrate me. I want you to be rough on me. Aaaahn~!" He shuddered in pleasure as he felt that hand do that to him and slightly squirmed from it, "treat me however you please~" He moaned, so eager and willing to be assaulted on by the most powerful man on the world. How he loved being treated as if he was nothing but a slave to sate pleasurable needs.

Albert gave a slight smirk. "Oh, I will not worry, I assure you." He told him. His eyes flashed in satisfaction at the mans reaction, doing it once more. He looked at him, an amused and smug look on his face. "Hm, you are more interesting then I first thought... how, exactly do wish me to treat you?" he asked him, taking the man roughly by the chin to have look at him. It seemed the man had more kink then expected. He looked him in the eye, "What, exactly, do you wish for me to do?" He quarried demandingly, yet sensually.

The vampire breathed deeply as he was roughly grabbed by the chin as he was asked such a question. It was obvious of what he wanted from Wesker, "I want you to treat me as your sex slave... Use me as you see fit. You're a God, and I'm a slave; I want you to fuck me like I'm only your slut and nothing but such. Is that specific enough~?" He smirked darkly, giving a small buck with his hips just to show how much he wanted it.

Wesker gave a satisfied smirk and bent his head down, sucking roughly on the mans neck, biting into it as if he himself was a vampire. He came back to look at him, eyes glowing. "That was indeed a satisfactory answer." he told him, claiming the other mans lips roughly, taking all he wanted from him. He bit on the mans lip hard and pulled back. Oh yes, it would be very interesting if he got a lip ring. He stood up off the chair and thought a moment, as if contemplating. He had not taken anyone to his bed in a very long time, but he did not wish to continue this on the chair. He made the decision a few moments later. He went over to the man and grabbed him by the back of the neck, picking him up and bringing him over to his bed and pushing him onto it. "You are mine." he growled.


	5. Chapter 2: Suspicions of Return Part 3

Brennus couldn't help but admire the kiss and the treatment on his lips, savoring it until Wesker got up from the chair. He grew abit curious to what was on the tyrant's mind before he was grabbed, dragged over to the bed and pushed onto it. He blushed some as he heard those three words followed by the charming growl leave the other male's throat and shuddered in delight, "And I'll always be..." He said, eyes glowing in toxicness.

"You have no choice in the matter either way." Albert told the man, though his eyes flared. He looked down at the man, appreciating the sight of the man. He was still not as muscular as himself, but that did not mean he was not lacking. Strong arms, muscled torso, slightly thin legs, but strong, and a nicely sized member to go along with it all.

He also internally admired that he had liking for the mans own eyes. He looked the man over a few times, as if inspecting a prizewinning horse, making sure he had no impurities. He looked at him with a smirk "It seems the carpet matches the drapes. How interesting". He seemed to be from a good stock. When he was finished with his inspection he walked closer to him, made him spread his legs and with one, quick motion, roughly plunged into the man.

Clyde purred smugly, eyes keeping there brightness even in the dark room if not from glee. He was about to speak until he felt that sudden rough penetration that sent him crying out in the mix of pleasure and pain―such a penetration he had missed when he was away from Wesker. He loved it when he was being so roughly treated this way, "All...beeerrrrtt~" He moaned as he rested his head back into the matress.

Wesker buried himself deep into the other man, giving a quiet groan of satisfaction. He enjoyed the feel of this mans tight entrance. He gave himself no time before he pulled out and roughly pushed in again, lifting the other mans bottom off of the mattress while giving a growl as he did so as he gripped the mans hips and pulled him with each thrust. The way this man said his name... so sweet.

He would make him say it again, he would make it become this mans mantra. He thrusts in once more, just as roughly as before, searching out that mans spot―the prostate that he would destroy. He will make this man so pleasure filled he would not be able to tell which way was up and which way was down. Oh yes, this man was going to want only him for the rest of his life, no other would be able to sate him again.

Brennus let out loud calls of estascy as the roughness continued, pain and pleasure was a wonderful mix for a starting point―it's only sad that he'll get used to it after awhile and no longer feel that mixed pain and only pleasure and nothing but. Eyes even brighter than before, "Al...berrt~" He moaned, "...harder...~" He whined, not wanting the pain to lessen just yet―but then he felt the other brush against his sweetspot which sent him screaming, "AALLBEERRRT~!" It felt so good that he thought tears were going to leave his eyes.

Albert gave a smirk as he practically begged to be fucked harder. Instead of that, he did the opposite, becoming slow and gentle. "You will demand nothing from me. You will take what I give you, and you will be grateful for it, am I understood?" he demanded. His eyes flared even brighter as the man screamed. He gave a smirk, he had found it, after a few more gentle thrusts, he became more vigorous and rough in his efforts, making sure to slam that same spot every time, he angled the mans hips even better as he thrust into him harder and harsher. He wanted rough, he would give him rough.

The vampire's back arched as the other did the opposite, "Hnnn~ U...Underst-ooooooooohhhdddd~" He moaned, but then continued on loud cries and moans from his sweetspot being repeatedly prodded by that large organ. How he loved Wesker's skill in dominating sex, and it made him want only to be with Albert till time ended. To think... to be at a God's side. "AAAALLLLBEEEERRRTTTT~~!"

Albert gave a satisfied nod. "Good" he told the man as he thrust in even deeper as the man cried his name. He dug hid nails in harder on the mans hips, creating bruises from the pressure he put on the mans flesh. It seemed he wold keep this man for a while at least. He used a burst of speed to thrust in, penetrating the mans sweetspot even rougher the before. He then grabbed the mans member and began to stroke it roughly.

Brennus let out his screams of estascy, panting between loud cries as his eyes were as toxic and bright as they could be. He called the tyrant's name several times during the rough treatments―it was too much for him that it felt like his prostate was being destroyed but if it was true he would heal rapidly and it wasn't much to worry about. But... then he felt the familiar heat pool in his lower abdomen.

Wesker continued to pound into the man vigorously without stop, feeling his own heat begin to pool. The sounds he made come out of this mans mouth was like music. He then looked him, panting slightly with a light sheen of sweat. "Perhaps next time I should get out the whip." he told him as he pumped the mans member more vigorously and continued to pound into the moaning vampire beneath him. He became more adament in his efforts as he felt heat build up, but he had a look of slight determination. He had said he would not bleed during sex, and he was determined to prove him wrong...

Clyde continued his little 'song' of lust as it continued, but then he could feel something wet inside him. It was warm and it was hard for him to tell, if it was blood then it was probably from the pounding in which his body was not let adjusted to completely. But he knew it would heal over before Wesker climaxed. "Godddd~ Albert!" He panted as he tried to hold it in a little longer to make it last longer atleast.

Wesker gave a sound that was a mix of satisfaction and lust. He had seen the blood that had come out of the mans entrance it made him double his efforts. "I thought hn~ you couldn't.. Bleed." he stated between thrusts proudly as he continued on his rough treatment of the man below him.

He stopped his stroking and grabbed the man by neck, pulling him up and kissing him roughly, not slowing his efforts at all. He felt the heat pool even more, but held it in. He bit roughly on the man's neck, scraping and biting. He thrust in harder, biting down on the mans neck from the effort and estacy, he did not let go either when he felt him bite so hard he tore flesh, or when he felt the coppery taste in his mouth, it simply made him enter harder, rougher and even faster, starting to use the beginnings of his speed.

He released his neck and continued the rest of his ministrations to his neck until he reached his ear. "You are MINE." he growled, giving an even rougher thrust to show him. He was the master. He released him and took hold of his hips once more and he continued to pound into the man, his need for release almost desperate now. His fingers created deep bruises on the mans hips and blunt nails digged into the flesh, he gave an occasional growl or sigh of lust, pounding the man as hard as he had ever done.

Brennus groaned, still trying to hold the orgasm that threatened to release as he heard what Wesker said, "It's only if... you held back... hngn... Don't worry... about it though... I can heal rapidly." He said and it was true, he didnt feel much blood leak and it was most likely the venom stopping the blood leakage so it could heal over. His eyes closed as he was roughly kissed, hips lightly moving but he tried to keep them from moving.

He gave a loud cry as he felt the rough biting on his neck, he felt that the skin was torn into but did not complain nor did he want to―it was the roughness he wanted, he did not want Wesker to hold back not even once. "Albert~!" He called, digging his nails into the tyrant's back and making sure to leave a lovely mark to explain that they had sex like probably would punish him for doing that but it was one thing he couldn't help.

The vampire could feel drops of his seed drip from his member since it was begging to release but he held it still―not entirely sure if he could hold it any longer.

Albert gave a scoff at the man's comment. Who said anything about caring? He wanted the man to bleed, to know the power he would have over the man, the pleasure and pain alike he could give the man, just like a god. His eyes flared at the pleasure. He felt the walls constrict around his member. He gave a moan as he felt the man scrap his back, he would pay for that later, but for now, he was busy with his need for release.

He was the master, he was the one who was to do the marking, but perhaps he would let it slide this once... Then again, spare the rod spare the child. He noticed the man holding back from release and gave a growl as he slicked the mans organ with the seed he had started to spill and gave another rough thrust into the mans sweetspot. "Stop holding back damned you." he growled, desperate for his own release.

Brennus panted some, and a shiver went down his spine as that rough thrust hit his spot. He didn't have a choice now since Wesker wanted him to release and so he let go, giving a loud cry of lust as he let his seed spill on his front. Damn Wesker being so amazing as he felt his back arch. He wanted to be Alberts and only be such, and it was official... Wesker would be his only and last lover and it would be over his dead body if anyone takes that away from him.

Wesker eyes flared at there brightest upon seeing the other man finally release, the sound of his cry making him even closer to release, he thrust inside the man a few more times before he too came, his warm seed filling the other man. He gave a slight shiver of pleasure as he did so, a deep, guttural groan escaping his throat.

He put a hand on each side of the mans head, breathing heavily, covered in a sheen of sweat, eyes flaring and the sweat-soaked hair now slightly messy. He then pulled out of the other man and walked into the bathroom. He felt shaky, but showed no indication of it. He washed himself up and then came out with a towel, tossing it to the vampire. "Clean up. I do not like sleeping in a bed that has sheets covered in semen. Especially silk." He told him indicating to the black silk sheets he was laying upon.

Clyde groaned as he felt the other male ejacuvate inside him, eyes so lit up but his attention turned on Wesker as the other simply pulled out and went to the bathroom. He almost forgot that this room belonged to the man but Wesker reminded him from tossing the towl at him. "Almost forgot it was your room.." He said and wiped the semen off and making sure none of it got on the sheets.

Wesker looked at him. "Because everyone has a room such as mine." he stated sarcastically. He walked over to the chair he was sitting in earlier and downed his second glass of wine. He then grabbed a remote and pushed a button, opening two doors that lead to a very large walk-in closet. He shortly came out with a suite and pressed pants. He hung them on a hook behind the door and closed the closet. He then faced the now cleaned man and took the towel by a corner and walked into the bathroom, throwing it into a hamper. He came back out shortly after and picked up the fallen remote for his radio and put the classical music back on, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata this time. He had never slept with anyone in his room, he never allowed anyone in his room since that nuisance of a man. He had never even allowed Excella a single glance in it. He flexed his shoulders and felt the slight, annoying pain of the mans nails. He glared at him, eyes flashing angrily. "You scratched my back, deeply no less." he growled at him angrily. The wounds would be healed shortly, but that did not mean he was not angry at him for doing it.

"I really was trying to keep from doing it..." Brennus said as he moved to get out of the bed so he could move closer to Wesker to feel the mark he made, "But how could I stop myself? Your skills are far surperior even than of my own, and you're not a coward to hold back when I wanted it rough like this. And you were able to make me bleed during sex..." He said, smirking as he messaged at the marks he made on the man he would not be afriad to call his master. "I can't promise it won't happen again, Albert, well―if you find it a turn on when I claw you during intercourse―I'll try to keep it to myself. But other than that, I apologize for scratching you..." He said, then pressed his lips against the tyrant's ear, "Master~" He said so seductively into it. He had his ways to charm Wesker―afterall the man was a perfect catch, it would be oh so terrible to loose him.

Albert felt a slight tingle go down his back when he felt the man touch the marks. He gave a sigh. "Of course I am superior, I am the ultimate"he told him, though he was confident and enjoyed flattery, he did not often trust it. "I take it that is quite the feat, to make you bleed?" he replied, the man best remember that then, he would make him bleed again at some point, he was sure of it. He closed his eyes slightly as the man massaged his back, perhaps he would let him be this one time...

"Best hope they heal by tomorrow as they should. If they do not, you will get a punishment, if it is healed by morning, I will... forgive, this transgression." he said coolly. At the comment of it possibly being a turn on for him, he turned a slight shade, just barely noticeable before it disappeared completely, all the while his face impassive. "I would advise you not do it on a regular basis, and if ever you do do it, I would make sure it heals by morning, whenever that may be. Am I understood?" he demanded from the other man.

He allowed a shiver to go down his back at that word. He grabbed the man's face and claimed it for himself in a rough kiss. "Do not forget it. If you do, I can guarantee that you will highly regret forgetting it for even a moment." he stated simply as he took the mans lips once more. This toy would last longer then most of them, he was sure. He then gave a slight chuckle. "Perhaps if you keep playing your cards right, you just might get promoted." he told the man with a slight flare of his eyes.

gBleeding for me is what I wanted to happen during intercourse... But there were too many too chicken and worried about hurting me. They shouldn't be s concerned.. for the greatest pleasure is also pain." Brennus churred, fingers still running along the marks. Personally he wanted them to be permanent but perhaps when Wesker actually wants it. "I could heal it for you, you know~" He answered as he smirked. If not then he'll have to heal it while Wesker was asleep.

The vampire nearly moaned as he was roughly kissed, oh how he had his charms―it's a surprise that Albert can be so pursuayed. "I won't forget... I'll never will, because it is true that you are my master and no one else owns me. Just you." He ran a few fingers up the man's muscled front to feel the muscles that were much more than his own. He chuckled, "We'll see about that, it depends how far you want me to go."

Wesker gave a snort at the man. He was not the one to be bleeding. He was satisfied as he was giving it to him. He gave a shrug. "The world is full of cowards, that is going to be fixed. My work here is almost finished. I have a banquet to go to tomorrow, so I will not be here. You are free to go where you are authorized, a guard will show you places you are allowed to go. There will also be a feeder for you, just ask the guard where." he told him, letting the man continue his ministrations on his back.

"And just where the fun be if you did that? There would be no chance to discipline you. I heal rapidly, It should be gone either way." he stated, waving a hand. He soon pulled away from the mans touch."Yes well if you are promoted, I'll have to buy you a little something." the promotion he was talking about was that from toy to pet, much more fun that way. He then looked at him. "Yes well, enough of this for tonight, I am tired." he told the man.

Brennus listened and nodded, he had time for himself to spend with the twins while Wesker is gone. Perhaps he should also lighten the base up by inviting the band over for alittle concert―he had his own secrets of which he'll tell Wesker later when it was needed. "Very well then, Albert. Would you prefer I sleep in my room and leave you be or do you want me to sleep with you and keep you company?"

Albert looked back at him. "You are lucky I allowed you to even step foot in here, sleeping here is out of the question. While I am gone, get the boy and the girl to donate some blood. They will be made useful if they are going to stay here." he told the man. He then thought of something. "Perhaps you should cut those nails of yours too keep from scratching." he stated.

gVery well, I'll get them to donate some blood." Then the Vampire turned his head to glance at Wesker, "They are vampiric nails, its an ability I have. They only stay a certain length and they are already sharp enough to do damage even if they were trimmed. In a sense they are claws, if I have no other way to defend myself there is always my nails. We vampires tend to have our plans for being ready incase we end up in a battle with a fellow supernatural or something far from human." Brendon said as he showed Albert his nails, they were incredibly short―an average male length but they seemed sharper and stronger.

"Besides, they are a bitch to cut, it would take a weed wacker to get the job done. It's ridiculous." Brennus said as he lowered his hand. "Anyway, I'll see you when you return from your banquet." He said but he didn't leave yet, for he wanted to move closer and give the man a kiss before turning to face the door.

Wesker gave a nod. "Very good. I want more of the boys then the girls." he told the man. He remembered seeing an anomaly in the boys genetic code and thought he might be able to use it for his own immortality. He gave a snort as the man explained. "Well then simply keep those knives you call nails in control." he said with a slight growl. He gave a nod. "Do not cause trouble in the labs, Brennus, they have work to do." he stated simply. He noticed the man had yet to leave and turned back towards him to see why he had not left yet. He raised an eyebrow to see him simply standing there.

Brennus took a step close to Wesker to rest his arms over the tyrant's shoulders, "Just one more thing before we go to bed..." He started before he planted a lingering kiss on the tyrant's lips. It probably wasn't necessary but, not like it was going to hurt―it might let Albert go to bed with a relaxed mind.

Albert lifted an eyebrow in slight surprise at the man's actions, but did not stop them. He kissed the man back before releasing him. He shook his head slightly at the man. "You are quite an interesting creature." He stated to him as he looked at him, smoothing his hair back to its normal position, having forgetting to do it earlier.

The vampire smirked, "You'd be surprised at what I can do..." He said before he left the room to go to his own and tend to his children. But before he did he took his clothes that he nearly forgot so Wesker didn't have to deal with cleaning them. "Goodnight, Master." He said before he was out of the room.

Wesker gave a light huff at the mans comment. "You have seen nothing of what I can do." he whispered to the man as he watched him leave. He then walked back to his window, still completely naked, his favorite way to sleep. He watched the undead and his newer creations a while longer. He was about to turn away to go to bed when something caught his eye. He turned back to the small commotion outside and a slight grin appeared on his face.

The muscular man was surrounded by undead and loading bullets into their heads as he headed towards an abandoned car. How interesting, he did not appear to have a partner. Oh, the simple things in life. He did not do anything at the moment, the man being too far away to worry about, even with the car. He turned away from the scene and crawled into his bed and was shortly asleep.


	6. Chapter 3: Revisiting a Past Part 1

Brennus woke from slumber in his room, and moved to sit up and look around. He knew that Wesker is probably off at that banquet as he got out of bed. He found the twins playing around, they probably woke before he didbut he wasnt so concerned about it. "Darian, Lilith... We'll be heading to the lab to get bloodwork done." He said as he proceeded to dress himself.

"Do we have to?" Darian asked, only of curiousity.

"Yes... If you are to stay, Wesker wants you two to donate. Don't ask why." Brennus answered before he took the twin's hands and lead them to the lab, quite oblivious to what will happen at some point.

Wesker sat there at the dinner table, enjoying a nice glass of white wine as he listened to the people around him talk. Despite popular belief, he rather enjoyed such outings. He stood up as a young woman asked him to dance with her, he gave a nod and stood up, placing his glass on the table and walking the woman to the dance floor. They were plying a classical song he had yet to hear, one of their own creations no doubt. The melody was good, perfect for a dance, but the form was slightly lacking.

He enjoyed the small talk with the young lady and when the song was finished, he excused himself back to his table. He was often one of the big contenders to dance with at things such as these. Few had heard of his direct input with the virus infection, this being his social place, of course rumors went around, but many were disregarded. After all, he was lucky to be alive and stil 'human' after being infected, with only red eyes to show such proof. By now, no one believed any of it. He started a conversation across the table with a man he had known for many years, a look of relaxation on his face. He really did enjoy the times he was not in the labs. He looked around the room as he watched the people dance and enjoy themselves while they waited for the dinner that would shortly arrive.

As Brennus gotten the twins to donate their blood, he took out his cell phone to have a call of a few close friendshis band members. He had a surprise for Wesker... a Big one. But he'll need enough room to do it. He talked to them as he tended to his children and giving the packets to the guard to take care of them, eventually he hung up after he finished talking to them. "Which is a best place for my friends to come in and give a show?" He asked the guard.

The guard looked abit surprised, "Show? What kind of show?"

"A small concert, I want to surprise Wesker." Brennus smirked. The guard nodded and lead the three to a pacious place... Seemed like a semi-large room that wasn't much used but it was good enough. "When Wesker comes... Don't tell him... Lead him here so he can see and hear it. I take full responsibility for punishments if needed."

Albert cut into his food as he listened to a conversation next to him, interjecting and adding a comment here or there as he ate. He continued to listen to the music and noticed the glances from females he had and had not danced with yet. He was slightly curious about what was going on with the lab, deeply hoping the vampire was not tearing the place apart or stopping work. He shrugged it off and went on to another conversation on is other side, this one much more interesting and entertaining.

Outside of the city, a man with brown hair and large muscles mowed down the undead as he rode through the city looking for survivors in the beat up old truck he had stolen earlier. Chris vaguely wondered why he was not given a partner on this mission but did not dwell too much on it. He knew Jill was in the hospital from their last mission with a broken leg and three broken fingers and a bunch of cracked ribs. He figured they could not spare anyone else at the moment and that this mission needed to be done. He noticed many creatures he had seen before, which only meant one thing. Albert Wesker. He was headed to the largest building that was on the other end of the city, it was slow going with all the undead blocking his way, but he would get there, and he would kill his old... partner once and for all.

The Vampire had the twins sit far enough away so the sound wouldn't hurt their ears and got one of the guards to keep an eye on them so nothing would happen. He even threatened if something were to happen he would slit the man's throat. He then went to the back where he met four of his closest friends that he summoned with his warlock abilities and begain setting thigs up. Something was bothering him but he decided to shove it aside and get this over with... Afterall he wanted Albert to know... And to see the proof. If Albert gets mad over it, he was willing to deal with the concequencesas long as it doesnt drive him to fulfill his needs in a way Wesker would not approve.

Albert had just finished his food and stayed a few extra hours with the rest of the guests to dance and socialize some more, a habit he did when he went out. He had danced with virtually everyone at least twice and made his rounds to talk and be social with everyone. A few hours later he was on his plane on the way back to the lab...

Chris arrived at the building a few hours later. He looked at it through the window watching it. To an unfamiliar eye, one would take it to be just another abandoned building, but he knew the signs. The place was too clean, to quiet. This was where Wesker was, he was sure of it. He left the truck and started to look for a way in...

And during the time of Wesker returning by plane, Brennus already gotten startednot too loud to be much of a disruption and he only had a few audience, counting his children. And there was the guard outside the room in which the vampire wanted to look out for Albert to bring the man in. It's been awhile since Brennus did a concert or really shown abit of his musical talent, sometimes he gets the urges when it's been too long.. But still.. Something was still bugging him but he continued to ignore itsurely Wesker can handle it.

Albert arrived at the base shortly after and got off the plane. He noticed a few of his workers gone as he started to do his rounds. One of the scientists pointed to the food area before going back to work. Soon his designated guard came up to him with a look of slight fear in his eye, Wesker was known for listening before action. He led him silently to the cafatera where he was blasted with loud, rouchous music. He curled a lip in distate at the music, but was quite surprised to see Brennus up there. His face hardened at seeing his missing workers who, upon seeing him, scrambled away. He then put his hand behind his back in his usual manner and stood there till the music was finished.

Brennus saw Wesker come in and ended the song when it was finished, he told his pals to stay put before he was directly infront of Albert in a blur. "Hello Albert... I wanted to tell you about this... but you probably wouldn't believe it unless I had proof. " But then he went silent as his senses went crazy, there was something wrong, but what? He ran a hand against his forehead, somehting like this... it was serious. Someone familiar... He shook his head. "Something doesn't feel right, I can't put my finger on what."

Albert did not even bat an eye as the man speeded towards him. He looked at the people up at the stage then back at the man. "Why would you think I would find it so hard to believe that you have any kind of musical talent? If that's what you call this noise. I would have easily believed you, I have my own talents with music." he told the man cooly, before his voice started to become harsh. "But did you ever stop to think that perhaps I wanted this place to be say... a secret perhaps? And here you are bringing some friends along for a foolish get-together and distracting my workers." he growled at him, eyes flashing dangerously in anger. He noticed the way the man gripped his head but ignored it. He knew, of course, that by now Chris was more then likely already in the building, but of course this man could not know that. He knew Chris would arrive very shortly, because where he lacked in brains he was very resourceful. He had one of his best and newest creations on the job of hunting the man down. He waved a hand carelessly "I would not worry about it, I assure you whatever it is will be taken care of." he told him, then looked back at him with a hard eye showing that he would not be distracted.

Chris was pushing his way through the garage and found an elevator that was, surprisingly unguarded. No doubt Albert was expecting him, the only question was what he would find. He looked up to see a grate and gave a smirk at it. He would use the ventilation system. He had crawled to the first floor before jumping out. He saw a set of stairs and took them, his gun out in case he met with anyone who needed to be silenced. He found it strange that he had not met with anyone yet. He took the stairs two at a time, his senses on high alert for anything. He left the stairs on the fifth floor and looked in slight slight surprise and was soon back in the ventilation system. He continued to travel up and gave a grunt every now and then as he had to fit his large body through the confined space. He stopped a moment when he thought he heard something, but when he did not hear anything he continued on his way. Once he reached the tenth floor he gave a breath of relief. The ventilation system opened up wider and he was able to go on hands and knees instead of crawling around like a worm. He stopped a moment as he heard a sound once more and looked behind him. He saw nothing and so continued once more. He would stop if he heard the scientists talking about something that might be useful of of importance.

Brennus sighed some as he continued to rub his head, "You're right... I wasn't really thinking... I was in the mood and it's been awhile since I done anything with the band." He said, he didn't want to argue with Wesker now that he made things worse. But he couldn't think clearly, there was something familiar lurking in the base. Strange... the last time he encountered this was years ago at this manson with zombie dogs during an investigation. His eyes glittered as he finally remembered. Chris Redfield... He was surprised of that human surviving from this apocolypse, well.. Halfly surprised. He looked at Wesker,"I'll go send my friends back to Darrius, wont take long... Heck they don't really know this bases location... They aren't really smart enough."

He then turned around to go to his friends to tell them that Wesker didn't like the surprise and they had to go. But one of them asked a question, "You like him don't you?"

Brennus blushed, "I don't want to talk about it, it's a messed up relationship." He said before he sent them back into a portal that was consealed behind a curtain. Darian got up from his seat and walked up to Wesker and gave a gentle tug on his sleeve, "Sir, My sister and I donated today. And... I apologize for what my mother did today, it was for you. He likes you... a lot you know."

Wesker watched as the man sent them away and shook his head. "I do not know why you were playing in this place anyways, there is an auditorium one floor down." he stated to the man. He had had his own entertainment down there a time or two. He heard the one man's statement and continued to listen, face impassive. He looked down when he felt a tug on his sleeve and listened to the boy that, no matter how much he would deny it, looked almost exactly like himself. He gave a nod. "Very good. You will donate regularly from now on." he told the boy as he looked at him. He then gave a scoff. "I am well aware that your...'mother' likes me, but I have not lead him in such a direction that he may think I would return such a favorand if he believes that it is by his own thoughts, not my actions. I cannot do the impossible." he told the boy. It was then he heard the frantic sound above him...

Chris had heard the noise for a third time and looked around once more, this time seeing the creature. It seemed to be some kind of new licker, this one larger and more monstrous, with a...ruff on the top of its head and more lithe then the original. He grabbed his hand gun and shot the creature as it jumped for him, getting the creature straight in the head. He gave a smirk as it fell to the ground and started back on his way. He stopped when he heard a growl and a scraping sound and turned to see the creature getting back up. His eyes widened in surprise as he started to book it as fast as he could down the vent, the creature stumbling after him.

"The guard did not really tell me there was." Brennus glared at the guard before glancing to Wesker, but noticed Darian was trying to get closer to the man. He smirked, little would Wesker know that there might be a connection forming between them. His head turned as he heard the sound, Darian's head turned as well.

"A gunshot? Mr. Wesker... Is that apart of your experiments?" Darian asked, turning his head to glance up at the man. Lilith got up and moved to get close to Darian, simply incase she needs their shared abilities.

Albert looked at the guard. "He will be dealt with later." he said, the guard giving a visible shiver. He gave a smirk. "An experiment? No, I suppose not, but it did give me a chance to test one out.." Chris continued to move away as the creature came at him, he pulled out his M15 and started to shoot nonstop, the creature never pausing. "What the FUCK!" he yelled as he went on his back and scrambled away as he continued to shoot. He felt a creak and then fell through the grate and through the sealing and gave a grunt as he hit the floor hard. He moaned as he tried to get up, the creature right above him and growling. He reached for his gun but it was too far away, he moved his head way from the creature as it opened its maw, ready to devour him. The creature lunged at him, its neck coming forward, jaws open wide. "DOWN!" Wesker growled at the creature. Immediately the creatures jaws clamped shit, a mere centimeter away from Chris' face, its hot breath mussing his hair. The creature paused a moment before getting off and going to Weskers side. He looked at Chris and gave a smirk. "So good of you to join us... Chris."

Darian smirked as he glanced at the scene and he saw the creature, "Awesome." He said, being a typical child. Brennus went to Weskers side as the man who he knew as an idiot came down from the wall. "Well... this is rather ironic... I thought you'd be dead after the mansion ordeal, Redfield." In a sense he wasn't happy... Since Chris was known to be an idiot, and plus he was warned incase he ever bumped into any of the STARS members during that investigation.

Wesker gave a slight smirk as the boy mentioned his newest creation. He gave it a pat on the head as if it was a big dog. "Well if it isn't my old... partner, Chris Refield. It seems you never tire of chasing after things that you will never be able to defeat. You don't tire of being a failure at life do you?" He asked the man with a salacious smile on his face. "You like my new pet? He is an improved form of licker, very good, very obedient, and much better at sensing then the rest of them. The ruff helps with that. Even if you weren't moving, it would still find you, unlike the other ones. Much better senses, and its healing is accelerated three times more then the average. You would have to sever its head to kill it. Good creation yes?" he purred to the man.

He picked up the gun that had conveniently slid to his feet and pointed it at the brown haired man. Chris gave a growl as he stood to his feet shakily to meet Weskers shaded eyes. He and Wesker both looked at the man. "You know Christopher? How do you know each other?" he asked, looking from the two of them.

Chris too had a look of surprise on his face as he studied the man. "How do you know about the mansion incident?" he demanded as he held onto his ribcage.

Wesker shook his head. "It doesn't matter at the moment, luckily I saw you coming from, litterally over a mile away so I prepared a special room for you. Boys." he said, and with that two men with another mutated licker came out and grabbed Chris' arms.

Chris started to struggle until he heard the click from his gun. He looked to see Wesker pointing directly to his head and gave a sigh and stopped his movements, a sad look in his eye. "What happened to you, Albert?" he asked.

Albert gave a growl."I gained power and became a god, you did not, Redfield." he said in a careless, cold tone as he watched the man take him out. He clicked at the licker and that one fell into place with the other one as they headed towards the holding cells to place Chris.

Brennus had watched the scene and remained quiert until Chris was out of the room. "I am, or was, a skilled detective in the police department in a town near Raccoon City. I solved cases, even those that were up to 20 years and older. I had a case that invovled a 'murder' as you will that traced me to the mansionthe very place where the whole zombie thing started. I was attacked by those infected dogs that roamed the forest outside the mansion... But it was when I met Chris and a few other members of the STARS team, but I didn't stay for very long. I left since the case was only in the hands of STARS and Umbrella since it was virus related. If I stayed, I probably would've uncovered things Umbrella wouldn't want anyone outside it's agency to know and would've been hunted downI figured let Umbrella have their secrets for alittle longer before it fell." He explained. He glanced to the twins and made signals for them to go to their room and they followed the unaudible order, leaving Brennus alone with Wesker.

"Chris probably doesn't remember me much, mainly because I didn't stay for very long at the incident. You know, things to do, more deranged humans to put behind bars. But as for me... I can't ever forget anything."

"Hm, how interesting. Umbrella served its purpose for me, that's all." Albert stated. He gave a smirk at the memory of the mansion incident. Quite a good turn out, that day. Very useful for him. He watched as he sent the children away, curious about why he had made them leave. He ignored it and looked back at the man and grabbed him by the chin to pull him in for a kiss. All this talk of Chris was deeply annoying him at the moment. "More dangerous humans like me?" he asked seductively

The vampire purred so sexily as he was kissed and he returned the kiss as he ran fingers up the man's front, "Compared to you, the majority were mere nuisances. But there were a few humans I could give some credit for their efforts. These days, people like that are so hard to come by. Oh how society can crumble from loosing control over their government." He smirked, "Were you going to punish me for what I did today~?" He asked, "Or did you have something else in mind?"

Weske gave a slight smirk at the mans remark and then claimed his lips once more, causing many of the employees to look away and leave. "I think it is you that has something else in mind. But perhapse I will comply, or perhaps I shall get the whip out that I mentioned. Or perhapse..." he said, pulling the mans head back by his hair to attack his neck. "Or perhaps I should just take you right here in front of everyone..." he taunted the man as he licked the mans neck.

"If you are in the mood, Master... Perhaps you should take me now. If not, I would enjoy the whip~ Or... Maybe both?" Brennus purred, actually lifting a leg up to rest it against the tyrant's side. He was definitely eager, but however Wesker picked he'll enjoy even further.

Wesker grabbed the mans leg and stroked the thigh, bringing it up and around. "I will take you here, for all to see, that will be your punishment. Everyone will know you belong to me.."he whispered in the mans ear, grinding his pelvis. The workers presently in the room shifted, not wanting to pass them as this was happening, but not wanting to stay either. Albert's eyes flashed dangerously. He found this prospect more appealing then he would have thought. He could already see it, this man writhing under him as he plunged into him on a table, onlookers staring without meaning too, the vampires face flushed and begging for him in front of everyone... he gave a growl and bit into the mans neck eagerly.


	7. Chapter 3: Revisiting a Past Part 2

The vampire shivered in delight,eyes glowing so brightly in toxicity, "I'm eager for it~ And I take full responsibility." He said, gripping Wesker's shoulders as he felt arousal grow between his legs. He did not mind getting it on infront of everyone―afterall Wesker owned this place, if he wanted to have sex infront of the workers then that was his choice and Brennus would get used to it even if he liked it or not. "Master Albert~" He whispered into the man's ear.

Wesker's lips twitched in amusement at the man, he really was quite wild, something he was not used to. He gave a growl as he removed the mans shirt then pressed a palm into the mans ever growing erection. "You are full of strange kinks, now aren't you, my pet?" he taunted as he moved on to the man's shoulder and collarbone... a favorite of his. As he attacked the man's body with mouth and teeth, he thought of something he thought might be entertaining, for him and his...'guests' but was curious if that would be pushing limits too far at the moment. Then again, he did not much care either way, he pulled away from the man, giving another push to the mans groin as he did so, a wicked look in his flaring eyes.

Brennus moaned as his erection was pressed by that hand, and the moaning didn't stop there, he continued when Wesker attacked his body with oral attentions. "Just a little... Habit of mine~" He answered to that question, he knew one thing; he was probably better than any of the previous toys Wesker had―would make him forever more useful, and he wasn't planning of being useless, ever. "Ahn~!" He moaned loudly as he felt that second push between his legs. That motion only made him want more, further his need for having Albert inside him

Wesker smirked at the mans answer. This man did something that not many did nowadays. This man surprised him with the simplest of things. He smirked as the man began to writhe and make sounds from what he did with his hand. He stood back and looked him over like he had before, admiring him.

He heard a sound at the doors and looked to see more people coming, they were talking loudly to each other and had yet to notice the boss and his toy. "So whats with the boss always having a large sick up...his...ass..." the man said as he finally noticed Wesker and Brennus.

Albert gave a smirk as they all stood there, too far from the door now to run away and clearly not wanting to be there due to circumstances. He knew well what people said about him, but today he would show that it was he who shoved a 'stick' in anothers ass. He gave another smirk, finding his own analogy quite amusing. He then turned away from them, one bolting as soon as he thought Albert did not notice. How funny.

He then looked back to the vampire and gave a smirk, oh yes, this would be much more fun then he normally had. "Brennus, my pet... take off my clothes..." he told the man. He would not only give his workers a show in entertainment, but he would also show how absolute his power was. By this time all knew what Brennus was, and too see him, Wesker, in control of such a creature would add to his power and status.

He felt his own member give a twitch as the excitement started to build. His coat suddenly felt a bit heavy, his pants too constricting, his shirt suffocating. He wanted freedom, and he wanted Brennus. "Come to think of it... you too are still wearing too much... come now, let us have a gander." he said, emphasizing the word 'us' as his eyes gave a glow. Oh, how fun this was turning out. He had not thought to ever do this. He, the one who always kept his cool, who did not care much. This man, this vampire, did something to him, but he should not find himself to care much at the moment. Whatever this man did to him, he could wait to figure it out on a more convenient time, for right now, he had more...pressing matters to attend to.

Brennus was abit too preoccupied with Wesker to really pay much attention to what was going on around them, eyes so bright even in the light due to arousement. He was about to remove Wesker's coat first until the man addressed that he should undress himself completely first. He smirked, how he loved when his master wanted more, and it was so perfect that he would show everyone how excited he was in Wesker's presence. His hands slid down to unbutton and unzip his dark jeans before sliding them down enough to reveal his rather erect member. It was entirely obvious that he was excited, and it was there for all to see, even Wesker.

Wesker gave a smirk as the man stood there, once nude in all his proud, unabashed glory. Indeed, the man was already very ready for action, he was so easily excited, this man... but he supposed it was not always a bad thing. He then looked at him and spread his arms, indicating he remove all that stood in the way of the vampire and the bare skin of his chest. He could already fell his own member come to life, but ignored it, first thing was first, he had to play with his toy, showing all his dominance and power. "This jacket, is heavy, and this shirt is... sweaty. remove it for me." he told the man with a flare of his eyes.

The vampire smirked as the other indicated to remove the restriction and he proceeded on sliding the jacket off and unzipping the shirt so he could remove it. He was so eager, so excited. It's only been a day since they last had sex but it didn't matter; when Wesker was in the mood, he was in the mood. Plain and simple for a little sex slave like him.

Wesker looked at him, an amused look on his stern face as he saw how eager the man was for him. He gave a smirk at him and nodded to one of the cafeteria tables. "I am not ready to comply just yet... why don't you have a seat and have some fun while I watch..." he told him, a wicked look in his eyes. He knew the man was already ready and needy, but he was most likely not to such as he was doing again in front of all these people, and decided to milk it for all it was worth, he would have all the fun he wanted, while he demonstrated just how in control he was, he sat down at the table across from the one he had indicated, ignoring the annoying feeling between his groin

Brennus whined some when Wesker didnt want to comply yet but he kept his patience as he went to have a seat at the table he was indicated to sit. He wasn't any normal sex slave, he had his patience―but if Albert wanted him to beg for it, how could he not disobey? He was already in the mood, and he could tell Wesker wanted some but had to torture himself just to get what he wanted. Oh poor master Albert...

Albert sat at the table and watched the man intently. By now, a few had escaped the room while others had entered only too see what was going on between himself and Brennus. He found it all very amusing, the murmurs and gasps of shock and the rustle of clothes at the awkwardness of it all. Though he noticed all this, he did not take his eyes off the man in front of him. He really was quite fit... he gave a smirk at the man, he cocked his head to the side as if thinking about something. "It would be very pleasing, to see you... touch yourself. Oh ,yes... imagine it is me doing it to you." he stated, curious as to whether this man had limits or not, and if so, what were those limits.

Clyde's eyes flashed as the other said that, it has been awhile since he pleased himself but that was when he was away those two weeks and times he actually imagined Albert doing things to him as he touched himself to ease tension. He mentally blocked out the minor distractions of this surroundings so he could better concentrate on this particular action on himself. He had to make sure Wesker could see and watch it all as he began, fingers sliding down to tease and play with the flesh as they reached their destination to tease and touch the sensitive organ between his legs as well as making little circles on the lining of his entrance. He pretended, pretended so well that it was Albert regardless that the man was infront of him.

Wesker smirked as he watched the man, he truly had no limits. He watched as the man touched himself in such shameless ways. He felt his breathing become a bit more unregulated and made it go back to the calm pace it was at before. The man had talent if nothing else, that was no doubt. He put his own skills to the test, but he was still superior non the less, but he was, indeed, the most fun and skilled. Few were able to truly keep up with him, it was something he liked about Brennus. He continued to watch the man a while longer, his own arousal getting more eager and starting to strain against his pants. Despite that, he still looked to be in complete control of himself and the situation. "Brennus, what is it you want? What do you desire most?" he asked the man as he continued to watch as he pleasured himself.

Brennus opened his eyes some, still pleasuring himself as he smirked some. "I desire you the most... Master~" He purred, "I want to be violated by you." He said, leaning back to get his legs on the tabe to give Wesker a nice view of his lower regions; fingers in his entrance and hand teasing the member so skillfully. "and I want it bad."

Albert watched as the man continued to pleasure himself. He heard a murmur go through the watching people as Brennus spoke. The word master seemed to especially be of interest. He had no doubt of the look on their faces, though he did not look, too preoccupied with watching the man before him. This was indeed, very arousing for him, and his erection was starting to become painful, though he did not show it. He wanted the man, he wanted to claim him, and for everyone to know who he belonged too. He got up and walked towards the man, his erection throbbing painfully against his thigh due to the fact that his pants were still done up. He brought a hand down between the mans own hands and took the mans soft sac between his fingers, squeezing roughly. "I am still confined, my pet. I think you should fix that problem." He told him cooly, his face still unreadable, his voice calm and smooth like velvet. He would not lose control in front of his workers.

The vampire grinned, as much as the other male was so good at keeping his composure, it didn't fool him but he kept it to himself just because he didn't feel like pointing it out at this point. Let them have their fun, let them think that Albert had full control even though he's a tad bit interesting and rebellious when he can and when it seduces the master. His emerald eyes glittering with lust as he watched the man and felt the squeeze on his sac and heard those words. "But of course, I'll do that now~" He said seductively as he paused his self pleasure and snaked hands to the man's pants to undo them and let them slide down to leave that arousal free. "Tell me... Master... What do you want from me first before you ravage me with this?" He said, not wanting this to go too fast yet.

Wesker was hardly able to contain his groan when his member was freed. It was no longer painfully restricted and he enjoyed the feel of its freedom. He gave the mans sac another rough squeeze. He then moved his still gloved hand back to the mans entrance and began to prod him. "I can think of one thing, my pet, and you know how much it pleases me when you do it." he told the man as he attacked the mans neck as was becoming habit. He especially liked the little hollow of the mans breast bone

Brennus smirked some as he snaked his hand over to his master's massive throbbing organ to message it some. Abit of natural lubrication would make it easier for Wesker to penetrate since it was harder for the vampire to really produce such fluids to provide easier insertion even when it was being 'prepared' by fingers. He let moans leave his throat, just directly into the man's ear in such a seductive tone. He even said the man's name a few times in such a pleasured tone, he knew what Wesker wanted from him and what pleasured the man the most―his voice of lust and pleasure calling his name and moans of temptation.

Albert gave a satisfied smirk at the man against his neck, dragging his teeth along the mans neck as he pulled away. He very much enjoyed the feel of what the man was doing with his member, bit did not show it. He pulled away from the man's touch, though slightly reluctantly. He moved to the side to sit next to the moaning man. He then cupped the back of the mans head and urged it down. He glanced up at a particularly close group of people that were trying to get away. They all stopped once his eyes were on them, as if boring into them, a few of them sucking in a breath. They sat down at the nearest table almost immediately. He then looked at the vampire and said the most shocking words that his employees would have never expected from such a regal man as him. Then again, they were seeing alot of shocking stuff they never expected from him today. "Brennus, I want you to suck me off." he told him, looking up at the group as if daring them to do something. There looks were almost laughable, there eyes wider then that of saucers. No one had ever expected such words to come out of him...

The vampire's eyes soon glowed brightly that it even pierced through the already lightened room as the other directed his head so close between Wesker's legs and said those words. "Hnn... Heh... How could I say no... To something so delicious." He said, because he was in the mood just to make it more interesting. He moved his head closer and ran his tongue along the tip, getting a little taste before he wrapped his lips over the head. This time he was going to be slow and steady, he was better with that since fast wasnt his specialty when it comes to oral sex. It gives him better ways to find the most sensitive points on the man's length.

Wesker gave a sharp inhale as the man licked him after saying such delicious words. He noticed he was not moving overly fast, but did not tell him otherwise, curious about where this was going. Just when he thought he couldn't get any harder, he looked down at the man who had his member in his mouth, finding it very exciting. He kept his hand on the mans head, tangling his still gloved hand into the man's strangely colored hair and let him do as he pleased as all these people watched.

Brennus gave a few sucks and licks at the appendage in his mouth, tongue's tip brushing at the hole to see how much pleasure that would give to his master. Eyes halfmast from the wonderful taste, a taste he always loved besides Wesker's saliva. Fingers tracing down the underbelly of the shaft and to the sac in which he began messaging as his tongue teased the very place where sperm comes out from.

Wesker kept one hand cupped on the back of the mans head as he rested the elbow of the other on the table, his eyes closed in bliss. He clenched his jaw as he felt the tongue brush against the whole on his tip, but was able too keep silent. He would not come undone by this man in front of his employees, no matter how good the man was with miraculous tongue. Though he could not help but shiver slightly at the feel of the man's professional hands oh him. Oh, how he enjoyed the other man, though is seemed he really didn't mind all the people around, which seemed to negate the whole reason why they were doing it here, in way of a slight punishment to the man. Perhaps he should think of something else that would work...

The vampire, though normally he'd be bothered by doing this public display, kept his focus on what he was doing. The better punishment for him is giving the man pleasure dispite his own enjoyment. He wasn't very good at playing as the one who is not enjoyed of it, but he knew how to pleasure the man and that was good enough. He slowly pushed his head forward to begin sheathing the organ into his mouth almost completely. Almost deepthroating but he was doing this in such a delicate manner to carefully run his tongue on the appendage to find sensitive spots to further the man's enjoyment. Fingers fondling the sac, messaging as if this was his only activity to do.

The only proof that Wesker enjoyed such attentions were the gripping of the man's head and the random flares of his eyes. He griped the mans head as he felt him go down his length, the ring on the mans tongue running across his length ans giving him a chill down his spine in pleasure. Damn this man for being so good. He was sure to keep himself on control, making it a point to look at the people in the room to show how utterly unaffected he was by all of this. Though, of course the man below him would know otherwise. He felt his stomach clench from the attention he was getting on his sac in way to keep himself from crying out. Damn this man to hell and back. Despite the pleasure, he put on an utterly bored face for the sake of those around him. After all, he was never out of control in front of his people, and no matter how talented that tongue was, that would not change.

Brennus knew that his master enjoyed the attentions dispite hiding it from their audience, afterall he could feel the emotion much better than the workers did. No man could not enjoy his skills, he knew this from experience. He continued in his slow tempo, bobbing his head and commencing in small sucks and skilled licks. The vampire was rather excited from this but he contained it so he could focus on pleasuring only Wesker. Fingers prodding underneath the sac, even behind it―finding more sensitive spots to tease.

Wesker closed his eyes in enjoyment to what the man below him was doing. It never ceased to surprise him at how amazing this man was with his tongue. A rare thing for one such as him to be surprised about such things. He clenched his jaw to keep from making a sound when Brennus found a particularly sensitive part on his swollen member as the the man ran the pierced tongue along his length. Indeed, that tongue ring was not such a bad idea after all. It was actually quite enjoyable, causing his hand to clench in the mans hair at the pleasure he sent through him.

Brennus seemed to enjoy it more to feel the other's excitement and pleasure even though he was hiding it all. He kept bobbing his head, slightly increasing the pace but keeping it slow and steady to add more pleasurable. It was like he was handling his master's member with utmost care, like it was the most precious thing in existance.

As the man increased his steady tempo. Albert felt the stirrings of orgasm rise in his gut, that familiar burning desire in the pit of his stomach. He gripped the mans hair once more, giving a small buck into the mans mouth as if to urge his attentions on, though he still looked poised and in control, though his eyes flared under his glasses, the only proof of the pleasure he was feeling. Oh yes, this man was no toy, he was a pet. As he thought that a vision of the vampire standing naked in all his splendor crossed his vision. He was wearing a studded collar around his neck, he then bent over and looked towards his master pleadingly... he shook his head slightly to get rid of the image. One fantasy at a time was good fishing.

The vampire groaned to the small buck, and began to increase his pace. He bobbed faster, harder, and tongue brushing against the shaft in a rough manner as eyes glowed in a very bright shade of green―almost toxic color. He could sense that his master was close to his orgasm, but its not like it'll stop them from proceeding with the main course. How he yearned for Wesker to penetrate him so badly. Perhaps it was safe to say that Wesker was an addiction, a drug to him―the very thing that was bad to him but yet so good.

Wesker clenched his jaw from groaning at the estacy that this man sent through him from his pace. He gave a slight chuckle."A tongue ring was indeed a good idea." he told him, sounding almost like normal with a slight hint of strain that most would not catch. He felt the fire in his stomach start to build and become stronger. He was close now... so close. He wanted the man below him to make more sounds, and bucked up once more, more forcefully, demanding of him.

Brendon smirked, or tried to with the large appendage in his mouth. He groaned more as the other bucked into his mouth, and he lat his groans continue as he kept his actions. His pace gradually increasing from it's rough treatment, even deepthroating more often this time. He tried not to let his body shake from the eagerness, but he couldn't help as shivers ran down his spine. He wanted the taste in his mouth again, but it wasnt as much as he wanted to be ravaged like the slave he was.

Wesker nearly came undone with the mans moaning, as it sent vibrations through him that made him tingle. He felt the heat grow in his stomach before he could hold on no more. He released himself, giving a rather violent and forceful buck into the mans mouth as he did so, but still not saying a word and despite his bucking, still looking rather composed. He glanced around the room at the people who, despite themselves could not properly look away. Some of them showing their own excitement as they shifted uncomfortably.

The vampire closed his eyes as the man filled his mouth with the fluid he wanted to taste again, eyes halfmast in lust as he swallowed what he could hold down his throat. He licked up the excess, somewhat cleaning off his master's member with his tongue before he stopped and looked up at Wesker with toxic glowing green eyes behind his shades.

Wesker gave a small, hardly noticeable shiver of pleasure. Never a dull moment with the damned vampire. He then looked down at him, calm and calculating. "Very good, my pet, now, what is you want now?" he purred lightly, stroking the vampires face in mock kindness.

"I want you, Master," Brennus answered before purring some, "I want to be violated... by you." He added, eyes lighting up even more. He knew it wasnt over yet, it had to be when his master did it to him for it to be over. But things like this are never over.

Albert chuckled as he grabbed him by the hair and had him look at the people around them. "Tell them, Brennus, exactly what you want me to do to you. Tell these people what you want so badly." he said, gripping the mans sac and giving a squeeze as he made the command. This was much more entertaining for him then he would have originally thought, his member already starting to rise once more.

Brennus was beginning to be abit embarrassed but he had to man up on this, be brave. Fear wasn't the issue here... "I want to be violated by you, master." he moaned, his body shivering in lust and his hardened member waiting for release.

Wesker gave another squeeze to the man before moving his still gloved hand up to his member, giving a slow pump. "That is not good enough for them, Brennus. They want to know exactly what you want my pet. Give them details of what you want from your master." he ordered him, giving another lazy stroke. He was starting to enjoy the other man's embarrassment.

The vampire groaned, "I... want you to fuck me like im your whoreeee~ hard and rough no gentlenessss." He said, rather an embarrassing thing to say but he wanted it so badly. "make me scream... and bleed."

Wesker gave a smirk and gave one last, lingering stroke before letting go. He heard a few murrmurs from the people around him, shocked at what they were witnessing, and hearing. Was this really their employer? Well it seemed, he was just as cruel in bed as he was out of it.

Upon hearing that he grabbed him, not too gently, and pulled him off his seat, turning him around and bending him over. Without any warning he thrust into the other man roughly, completely sheathing himself. Giving a groaning growl as he did so. "And when have you ever known me to be gentle?" each word came with a hard thrust into the man. He could hear those around him, gasping and shifting in panic at his actions.

"You... never been gentleee―AAHN~" Brennus moaned in slight pain but otherwise enjoyed it either way. He rested his head ontop of the table to keep himself from loosing any balance, moaning in loud tones with mixture of pain and pleasure. "which is... why I never expect you to be gentle... ever." he said in each moan and grunt.

Wesker thrusted deep into the man, giving a growl. "Very good, Pet." he said as he started to get rougher, getting even harder as the moans emanated from the man below him, thrusting deep into him that made the onlookers gasp. His glasses had started to slip down his nose, using a finger to put them back on, which cause a snigger from someone behind him. He found it a little amusing.

He grabbed the man by his hips and continued to thrust into him a couple more times before pulling out, his member erect for all to see before he shifted the man below him slightly, giving him a few moments before he thrust in once again, roughly aiming for the prostate he could more easily find with being accustomed to this... man.

The vampire's moans grew louder as it continued, he could feel that hes probably bleeding but he didnt care―he wanted to be used like this. He was abit surprised when Wesker pulled out suddenly but he cried out as he felt it reenter after being moved alitle. Cries turning into screams of estacy as his vulnerable spot was hit. "WWEEESSSKERRRR~!" he let out, calling his masters name in the heat of the actions to possibly arouse the other much further into their rather naughty proceedure.

Wesker continued to thrust into the man vigorously, giving his own low sounds of pleasure and he felt the man contract around him. His eyes gave a flair of satisfaction as he saw the blood. "So how many. Have been. Able to. Make you. Bleed. Like I have." he asked him, thrusting deeply into him at every other word.

It was almost insane how much this man aroused him. He loved it, yet he hated him for it. He needed this feeling, craved this feeling. To be deep inside this man, making him moan and writhe below him. How he enjoyed this pet of his.

He gave a groan as he gave a particularly hard thrust. He tried to think of the last he had been so aroused, so utterly and completely aroused. He grabbed the man roughly by the hips as he continued to thrust into the man, not pausing or slowing his rough tempo.

Brennus grunted some so he could answer, "N... no one if you.. didnt count when I lost my... virginity~ Ugh." He answered panting some before his cries returned. The rough thrusts he was receiving was so pleasuring yet mildly painful, eyes watering without his permission but he continued his calls of lust. He knew he enjoyed it dispite the pain, and the pain was the best part, afterall he'll heal quickly dispite getting a few scars from weapons coated with a substance that causes a vampire to scar.

He continued to thrust into the man, unrelenting in his tempo, thrusting completely into him. He even started to use a small burst of his speed, thrusting cruelly into the vampire below him. He grabbed his hips as he continued to pound into him, aiming for his prostate with each thrust. He gave a groan every time he felt Brennus contract around him. He started to feel the small pool of orgasm start in the pit of stomach, growing slightly bigger, making him increase his efforts even more, the slick blood only making it easier ti slip in and out of the man.

The vampire's calls continued, even when he felt heat begin to pool in his lower abdomen. Man, so much sensation and he was already close to his climax―quite ironic. But his question was... Let his master come first or last. "Hnn~!"

Wesker continued his relentless pace on him, even as he reached around the man and took his shaft into his hand and began to pump him at the same unrelenting pace as his thrusts. He breathed heavily as the man contracted more often, knowing he was close; he went slightly faster, bucking into him, head laid back as his eyes began to become a continuous flare of red desire.

Brennus figured the answer, but holding it alittle more dispite the hand on his member and the quickening pace of his master's thrusts. Eventually he gave a scream of release, calling Wesker's name as he did so, spilling some on himself and perhaps on Wesker's hand while the rest went on the table he was on. His body shuddered some from the pleasuring release, toxic eyes glowing before going back to being emerald color. "Hnn~"

Wesker gave a low moan as he felt the other man tighten around him, arching slightly as his own release came upon him, riding it out quickly before licking a trail up the man's neck slowly before nipping at his ear eyes a continuous flare. **"Good pet."** He said. He seemed to suddenly realize what he had done... in front of everyone, and for the first time in many years, felt a true tinge of embarrassment... not that he would ever show such a thing as that. But still. He tried to think of why exactly he had found it a good idea in the first place, but could not think of why... he raised a hand and made a gesture, and in a moment everyone was gone. He pulled away, slipping out of the man and looking at him, his eyes flaring slightly once more. He looked at the man, the question in his own, almost reptilian eyes.

The vampire turned his head to glance at the man, noticing what was in his eyes but said nothing. He cleaned himself up abit, "Do you wish to clean up, Wesker?" He asked, since he too needed alittle cleaning up, himself. Not to mention he was curious about that Chris that Wesker thrown in the cells for whatever use for. Plus... his master might need abit of alone time to think., perhaps..

Wesker gave a sound of affirmative, standing and dressing quickly before leaving the room and heading for his own. The man was certainly interesting, to be having him act in a irregular manner as he had moments ago. It made him wonder if he should keep the creature around. He mulled it over in his mind as he went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, then changed into another, identical outfit of his previous one, but simply using the same jacket. The man mulled things over in his mind, but as of yet found no solution. He supposed he would have to make one soon enough... perhaps he could test him at some point, to be sure he is worth keeping around as more then just a simple toy that seemed to cast him into foolishness...


End file.
